nuestra historia   atraves de fotos
by neerak22
Summary: ed y winry full metal alchemist  el porque de las fotos del final de la serie algo de lemon ehh
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de full metal alchemist pertenece a sus autora solo hice este por diersio oki

Nuestra historia a través de fotografías

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Ed y Al partieron de reseembooll para recorrer el mundo, Winry había sabido de los dos x teléfono mas de Alphonse que de Ed, se encontraba preocupada x este ultimo hasta un día de verano ella se había quedado dormida preparando un automail, en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos siempre aparecía una sombra, la sombra de alguien que ella conocía bien era Ed que la llamaba, ese sueño lo había tenido muchas veces pero ese día la voz y la sombra eran sustanciales _¡Hola Winry__!_ Dijo suavemente Ed mientras los brazos de la joven rodeaban su cuellos _-¡bienvenido!_ Contesto ella, Ed la tomo de la cintura mientras un par de lágrimas caían en la chaqueta del chico, Ed no soltó a Winry hasta que dejo de llorar, ella se disponía a soltarlo pero Ed dijo- _solo un poco mas quiero tenerte así un poco mas- _ palabras que hicieron sonrojar a la rubia chica, instantes después el estomago de Ed le hizo una mala jugada pues emitió un sonido que les dio a entender que tenia hambre, Ed se sonrojo por lo incomodo de la situación y solo alcanzo a decir _Ed: __creo que tengo que comer algo_, Winry soto al chico y dijo – _date un baño y entonces comeremos_. , Winry camino hacia la cocina y Ed subía ducharse, ambos tenían una sonrisa indescriptible. La abuela Pinako llegó y Winry le conto que Ed estaba en casa así que la abuela decidió terminar de preparar la comida y así Winry podía subir por Ed que subió a la habitación donde estaba el chico; tocó un par de veces sin recibir respuesta así que decidió abrir la puerta, Ed se encontraba en la cama tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho tocar la puerta

_Winry: ¿estas bien Ed? Toque la puerta y no contestaste_

_Ed: Winry perdona no te escuche tocar –_alza su mano y le indica a Winry se acerque a el _hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho pero no creí que por teléfono fuera lo correcto_

_Winry –_se acerca a Ed y este le indica que se siente- _que es lo que quieres decirme, esta preocupado por al o... es que hay alguien mas_

_Ed: ¡no Winry no hay nadie mas! y he hablado con al todo este tiempo –_mientras decía eso puso su mano sobre la de la rubia

Winry:- se sonrojo al sentir la cálida mano que estaba sobre la suya y solo alcanzo a decir – _la abuela dice que la comida esta lista es hora de baja a comer- _ Ed iba decir algo pero la abuela Pinako llegó al cuarto donde estaba la pareja saludo a Ed y les ordenó baja a comer, la pareja obedeció sin soltarse de las mano. En la comida Ed les conto sobre su viaje y la abuela se retiro pues debía terminar un automail, Edward decidió acostarse pero notó a Deán muy inquieto y decidió dar un paseo con el, aprovecharía y llevaría flores a la tumba de sus padres, ya en el cementerio se quedo pensado largo rato y no noto cuando oscureció, pensó que las mujeres en la casa debían estar preocupadas y se dispuso a regresar, camino lo mas rápido que pudo y al entrar a la casa vio a la chica de cabello rubio acostada sobre el sofá, se acerco a ella para decirle que ya estaba en casa, pero dormía tan plácidamente que no podía dejar de verla ahora mas que nunca deseaba besarla, al oír ruido Winry despertó y vio que el chico había llegado, Edward solo dijo _¡estoy en _casa! Winry sonríoy con un gesto le pidió al chico le ayudara a levantarse, atento – raro en el- camino hacia la chica y le ayuda a levantarse un pensamiento cruza por la mente de Ed _¡quiero besarla y nada mas! _

_Winry: hace calor ¿no crees?_

_Ed: si mucho olvidaba que aquí los veranos son así de calurosos_

_Winry ya es tarde quiero dormir hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas, me siento muy cansada, _además no debemos de hacer ruido la abuela esta durmiendo 

_Ed si tienes razón, ya es tarde y hoy fue un día muy agitado… Winry hay algo que he querido decirte desde que me fui pero me da miedo tu reacción yoo…yoo…_

_Winry: ¿tu que?_

Ed la jalo hacia el suavemente besos sus manos y luego su mejilla, ella alzo su mano hacia su mejilla como guardando el beso que había recibido

_Ed: yo te AMO WINRY_

Ed se sonrojo al decir esas palabras, con una mano alzo la cara de la chica, que no sabia que hacer o que decir solo se dejo llevar así que tomo del hombro al chico y cerró los ojos, Ed por su parte lentamente acerco sus labios a los de la joven y la besó, al principio con cierta timidez pero con cariño, poco a poco se tomaron confianza, ella rodeo su cuellos y el su cintura ambos disfrutaban cada segundo que pasaba era su primer beso y debía ser inolvidable, un ladrido de deán los hizo separase y ahí fue cuando se vieron fijamente a los ojos, la pareja esta algo sonrojada pero Ed decidió hablar

_Ed: se nos ha hecho tarde, ven es hora de dormir_

_Winry si es verdad,__ se separaron y se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la habitación de la chica ya ahí en su puerta_

_Winry que descanse_

_Ed si tu también_

_Winry ¿Ed?_

_Ed si dime_

La chica se lanzo en sus brazos le dio un beso, dejando sin habla al chico

Winry: también te amo

Ed se sonrojo y se fue a su habitación esa noche ambos tendrían dulces sueños. A la mañana siguiente Ed bajo a desayunar, noto con gusto que su novia estaba preparando el desayuno

_Winry: buenos días dormilón. Hice huevos fritos para el desayuno, siéntate, oye necesito pedirte un favor, me puedes acompañar al mercado me gustaría hacer un pay de manzana puedes acompañarme_

_Ed: claro que si ¿sabes algo? Me gustaría ir al lago te parece bien hoy o vamos mañana_

_Winry: ¡sí! la abuela no me necesita hoy, Ed pon el jugo por favor mientras sirvo la comida _ Ed solo imaginaba su vida con ella como esposa, la abuela los acompaño en el desayuno y ahí como siempre Ed y la abuela discutían x quien era el mas alto y esas cosas. Al termino de su desayuno se preparaba para ir hacia el mercado, y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo Winry tomo la mano de Ed, que un poco sorprendido sujeto la de ella le beso la frente y se proponía besarla en la boca cuando el teléfono sonó, Winry se apresuro a contestar; pedían unas reparaciones, así que Winry tomo nota y se acerco hacia Ed

_Ed: creo que iba a besarla señorita rockbell _ y la beso

_Winry: se nos hace tarde Ed ya vámonos_

_Ed: si ya voy _ Winry tomo su bolsa y Ed solo la abrazo y salieron a hacer las comparas como si fuera una pareja casada. Al regreso de su corto viaje, Winry ocupo si tiempo en hacer el pay y Ed ocupo su tiempo en hacer algunas cosas en la casa. Después de la comida ambos se dirigieron hacia el lago ahí se sentaron cerca de un árbol. Y aprov4echaron la ocasión para ver el atardecer y platicar y disfrutarse como pareja más de una vez Ed beso a la rubia que con gusto respondió cada una de las muestras de amor que el chico le brindaba, una ráfaga de viento hizo que la chica estornudara y en un acto de caballerosidad Ed le coloco su chamarra, acto que la chica agradeció con un beso. Ya había oscurecido cuando la feliz pareja regresó a casa al llegar ahí

_Winry: Ed gracias por la cita, me gustaría salir mas seguido a muchos lados tener muchas citas_

_Ed: si a mi también iremos a muchos lugares a central, a visitar a la profesora, a donde tu quieras_

_Winry: si suena genial ven tengo hambre hay que cenar _

Pinako veía a la joven pareja desde las escaleras y decidió acompañarlos, la abuela sabia que ellos dos estaba más enamorados que nunca. Al pasar los días Edward y Winry salían seguido, a comer fuera, a pasear deán, a las compras pero sobre todo al lago y era en ese lugar donde se mostraban su amor que con el paso de los días iba en aumento. Un día la abuela tenia que salir así que dejo una nota a la pareja avisándoles regresaría tarde, Winry fue la primera en notar el recado de la abuela así que como no quería desayunar sola fue y despertó al chico de rubio cabello, toco la puerta de la habitación de Ed sin obtener respuesta, así que decidió entrar, ahí vio al chico que apenas estaba despertando, ella esbozo una risita coqueta y se lanzo a la cama colocándose encima del chico y lo beso, esta vez el beso estaba lleno de pasión y de deseo, la lengua de Ed jugueteaba con la de la rubia que le correspondía muy hábilmente, la temperatura entre ambos subía rápidamente. Haciendo uso de su fuerza Ed se colocó encima de Winry y comenzó a besar el blanco cuello de su pareja, la chica solo se dejo llevar, los besos siguieron no solo en la boca sino en el cuello, en lóbulo de la oreja, Winry comenzó a tocar el bien formado abdomen del rubio , era la primera vez que se daban ese tipo de amor, ese amor carnal, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que hacia solo se dejaban llevar, Winry le quito la camiseta al chico y este desabotono la camisa de la chica con un poco de pena Ed beso a besar el vientre de la chica, al poco tiempo la chica puso sus manos en la cabellera del chico ahí reclamo sus labios el chico entendió perfecto la seña y beso su boca con tanta pasión que la chico emitió el gemido que había guardado todo ese tiempo, para compensar eso Winry mordió el labio de su amado, Ed estaba acariciando el abdomen de la chica y se topo con los pechos de la rubio comenzó acariciarlo pero justo ahí la rubia detuvo al chico tomo sus manos y dijo con entrecortada voz

_Winry: Ed… es hora de desayunar... Yo también quiero estar contigo pero… no estoy lista quiero que ese día sea algo especial no solo un momento de pasión y nada mas Ed te deseo pero…_ ella no pudo terminar su frase pues los labios de Ed estaban sobre los de ella

_Ed: lo se Winry yo también te deseo... Iré a entrenar hace tiempo que no lo hago regreso en un rato para desayunar _el chico tomo su ropa y salió de la habitaciónWinry estaba atónita con lo que había pasado sabia que lo mejor era detenerse así que se abrocho la camisa y bajo a preparar el desayuno cuando estuvo listo llamo al rubio y decidieron comenzar a desayunar ambos se sentían tensos y su platica era muy superficial hasta que el teléfono sonó

_Winry: automail rockbell _

_¿?: Hola Winry soy Al como estas_

_Winry: ¿Al? Como estas aquí todos estamos bien me da gusto que llames_

_Al: si bueno llamo para avisarles que llegare a reseembooll en un mes aproximadamente te llamare en cuanto este en central_

_Winry: ¡si! ya quiero verte ¿quieres hablar con Ed?_

_Al: ¡si Winry! Por favor cuídate, mucho _

_Winry si bye _ tapo la bocina y le dio el teléfono a Ed que estaba impaciente por hablar con su hermano. Ed y Al pasaron largo tiempo hablando, el primero no noto cuando la rubia salió de la casa, el tiempo que estuvo solo se sentía incomodo pero feliz, así que el tiempo restante entreno afuera hasta que vio a Winry acercarse en el camino con las bolsas de las compras, corrió a ayudarle entraron a la casa para ser exactos en la cocina y Ed fue el primero en hablar

_Ed: me hubieras esperado y te hubiera acompañado... Winry respecto a lo de la mañana... yo solo quiero que estés bien sabes que te amo mas que nada en este mundo…_

_Winry lo se Ed pero sabes algo me gusto mucho y si prometes que algunos de los dos se detendrá podemos seguir haciendo lo que hicimos hoy Ed…_

Ed no la dejo terminar la abrazo y le beso el cabello

_Ed: lo se Winry hoy fue un día grandioso por un lado la noticia de que pronto veré a Al y por otro lado me has dado una muestra de amor que no creo merecer Winry… _justo ahí Winry le puso un dedo en la boca, como para callarlo, le dio un largo y coqueto beso que con gusto respondía el rubio, Winry besaba el cuello el lóbulo de Ed que jugueteaba con los cabellos de su novia, esta vez los besos estaban totalmente llenos de pasión Ed apenas reconocía a la rubia pues ella tomo la iniciativa y se quito la camisa dejando a descubierto su blanca piel, y fue ella la que comenzó a quitar la camiseta al chica dejando sin habla a este, los gemidos de los amantes estaban en aumento no supieron como pero las piernas de Winry envolvían la cadera de Ed este tocaba el abdomen de su chica besaba la parte de atrás del cuello eso basto para que su piel se enchinara, ella rozaba el abdomen de su novio, un par de te amos fueron dichos por parte de los dos, Ed seguía con las caricias hasta que notó que estaba a punto de tocar el busto de la chica, sabia que quería seguir pero no sabia como reaccionaria la chica, Winry noto esto y dijo

_Winry: sigue Ed te diré cuando hay que parar, solo se delicado ¿si? _ Tomo las manos del chico y las coloco en su cintura _sigue Ed_

_Ed: esta bien Winry si te sientes incomoda solo debes decirme ok_

Winry solo asintió, y Ed se dispuso a tocar el firme pecho de la rubia, al principio solo lo exploro con las yemas de los dedos después quieto con toda la delicadeza el sostén de la chica dejando al descubierto su busto, Ed había imaginado muchas veces ese momento pero esto era mejor, mucho mejor. Con algo d timidez comenzó a besar cada centímetro de la piel que tenia expuesta frente a el, los gemidos de Winry iban en aumento esto hizo que la virilidad de Ed se hiciera notoria, la chica al notar esto desabrocho el pantalón de su novio se proponía a introducir su mano pero justo en ese momento Ed se separó, con voz de asombro.

_Ed: ¡Winry!_

_Winry: si lo se si hago eso no podremos detenernos, creo que lo mejor será mantenernos ocupados el resto del día, preparare la comida después debo hacer la calibración de un brazo así que estaré ocupada en el taller y tu limpia el jardín, Ed te puedo pedir un favor_

_Ed: si dime Winry_

_Winry puedes besarme_

Ed obedeció la orden en un beso tan suave que hizo que la chica se sintiera mas feliz que nunca, se dijeron una vez mas que se amaban y cada uno se vistió, el resto del día Winry estuvo ocupada en el talle. La abuela regresó regreso hasta las ocho, al único que vio fue a Ed inmediatamente le pregunto por la rubia, Ed respondió le dio la noticia de Al y la abuela se sentía cansada y le pidió a Ed no dejara a su nieta sola. Ed se encontraba leyendo de repente vio el reloj y noto que eran las once decidió subirle un vaso con leche y galletas a su novia, después de todo ella no había comido. Al llegar al taller encontró a la rubia dormida sobre la mesa, dejo las cosas que llevaba en la mano y cargo a la chica, la llevo hacia su habitación y justo ahí Winry despertó con voz adormilada dijo

_Winry: ¿Ed?_

_Es ya es tarde necesitas dormir _– le dio un beso en la mejillas-_ que descanses Winry _

_Winry: ed... Se que te pediré algo extraño pero... ¿te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche?_

_Ed: Winry la abuela – Winry lo beso y por eso el chico no termino la oración-_

_Winry: mañana seria el cumpleaños de mi papá, lo recordé y no pude evitar entristecerme… Ed prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola_

_Ed: te lo prometo nunca te dejare sola,.. Tu ganas me quedare esta noche contigo _

_Winry. Gracias, me cambio la pijama y listo tu deberías hacer los mismo_

Y así lo hizo Ed se cambio en su habitación y regreso a la de la joven era su primera noche juntos y sin mucho preámbulo se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron abrazados. Al la mañana siguiente Ed fue el primero en despertar , sabia que ese seria un día difícil, se quedo viendo a Winry dormir y en cuanto ella despertó

Ed: buenos días

Winry: buenos días Ed

Ed: tienes hambre

Winry si un poco

Ed noto en el rostro de su novia tristeza. Ese día Ed estuvo siempre con Winry no la soltó ni un segundo, desayunaron, comieron, salieron a comprar, siempre junto. Ya casi oscurecía cuando decidieron ir hacia el panteón ahí Winry lloro muchísimo, Ed solo la abrazo y dejo que su pareja se desahogara, ya al final del día

Ed: Winry ¿quieres que duerma hoy contigo otra vez? – la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta

Winry: si Ed por favor... Ya mañana regresaras a tu cuarto... Gracias por no dejarme sola

Ed: te lo dije ayer nunca te dejare sola

Sin más se fueron a dormir.

fin del capitulo uno sigue ehhh


	2. Chapter 2

. Ed y Winry aprovechaban el tiempo, salían a pasear al lago ese se había vuelto su lugar favorita ahí veían el atardecer pero sobre todo ahí daban rienda suelta a su pasión, todas esa veces iban con caricias mayores peri uno de los dos sabia para usualmente ese era Ed, pues en una ocasión le dijo a Winry no quería abusar de la confianza que ella le otorgaba. Faltando solo un día para que Al regresara, Ed decidió pasar ese día solo con la rubia así que se levanto temprano preparo una canasta con todo lo necesario para ir de día de campo, subió a la habitación de la rubia y decidió despertara con besos en la mejilla y la frente, cuando esta despertó Ed le planto un beso en la boca que fue correspondido

_Ed: anda levántate te tengo una sorpresa_

_Winry: si ya voy, me cambio y listo y bien ¿me ayudas a cambiarme? _

_Ed:- sonrió- no me tientes anda apúrate._

La chica hizo lo que el chico dijo y solo dejaron una nota a la abuela avisándole llegarían tarde. Sin más salieron antes de que amaneciera y caminaron hacia su lugar favorito el lago. Allí Ed coloco una manta en el pasto y se recostó, le hizo una señala a Winry indicándole se recostara Winry se coloco encima del chico dejando a este sorprendido pero feliz, el por su parte con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su acompañante y con la otra sujeto firmemente su cintura, abrazados vieron el amanecer, hacia un poco de frio así k permanecieron abrazados platicando de lo mucho que se querían de sus planes de que mañana verían por fin, desayunaron y después con el calor del medio día decidieron meterse al lago. Ella vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas el una bermuda dejando libre su abdomen, jugaron un poco nadaron hasta que Winry se sintió cansada, Ed salió primero y ayudo a salirse a su novia que temblaba de frio al notar esto Ed la abrazo, se sentaron en la manta allí casi por instinto Ed comenzó a besar el hombro aun mojado de la joven mientras sus manos estaban colocadas en la su cintura, poco a poco paso del hombro al cuello, de ahí a su lóbulo y de regreso. la chica solo se dejaba llevar y gemía al sentir los labios de su amado sobre su tersa piel, Ed volteo la cabeza de Winry para besarla en la boca, ahí la joven correspondió el beso, el beso fue largo y unas mordidas lo acompañaron, haciendo uso de su fuerza Ed recostó a la chica y siguió besando su cuerpo, Winry no quiso quedarse atrás y acaricio el abdomen de su pareja, y después reclamo los labios de su novio esta vez ella fue quien tomo el mando besándolo en el cuello, etc. La temperatura entre ambos subía rápidamente los gemidos iban en aumento. Las manos de Ed recorrían el cuerpo de ella, lentamente Ed quito la parte de arriba del traje de baño de la chica y beso con suavidad los pechos de la chica provocando que esta arquera su cuerpo al sentir ese placer después beso su vientre y coloco las manos en los pechos de la rubia justo ahí Winry reclamo la atención del chico para besarlo, a estas alturas la virilidad de Ed se hacia notoria sabiendo esto la chica metió su mano por debajo del traje el chico y al sentir el miembro de Ed comenzó a acariciarlo provocando que su amado emitiera un gemido, sus caricias eran firmes, inexpertas hasta un punto pero bastaban para hacer sentir placer al chico, Edward desplazo una de sus manos hacia la cadera de Winry y la otra hacia el sexo de la misma al principio recorrió sus labios vaginales y después se atrevió a introducir un dedo en el sexo de la rubia, allí el pudo sentir los lubricada que estaba, provocando un placer inmenso en su novia, eventualmente se quitaron lo que restaba de ropa Ed se sentó y Winry sobre el

_Ed: Winry ¿estas segura de querer seguir? Te amo y no necesitamos hacer esto para probarlo_

_Winry: Ed estoy segura te amo y quiero seguir_

Ed beso suavemente a Winry y con mucha sensibilidad comenzó a hundir su miembro en el sexo de Winry, la entrada fue fácil. Al principio no hicieron ningún movimiento solo se besaron, poco a poco comenzaron a moverse lento al principio pero después obtuvieron en ritmo placentero para ambos Ed sostenía a Winry de la cintura y se aseguraba de no perder el ritmo Winry por otra parte tenia rodeaba la cadera de Ed con sus piernas y sus brazos estaba abrazando el cuello de su pareja. El placer que sentían era indescriptible pero el amor que ambos sentían en ese momento el uno por el otro era mayor. Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos provocando que la rubia tuviera una descarga por todo su cuerpo ella al sentir eso se aferro a la espalda de su novio, Edward al sentir esto sintió la misma descarga y terminaron. Edward beso a su novia y se quedaron abrazados otro rato más. El resto del día comieron jugaron platicaron y volvieron a casa como lo habían prometido a la abuela al anochecer. Ese día como si fuera algo normal nuestra pareja durmieron juntos. A la mañana siguiente el tren de Al llegaría a las doce, Winry preparo tarta de manzana, y llegando la hora prometida caminaron hacia la estación de tren para recibir al chico. Llego 15 minutos mas tarde de lo previsto. Alphonse fue el ultimo en bajar

_Ed: Alphonse_

_Al: nii- san _corrieron a darse un abrazo

_¿?: Hola Edward_

_Ed: ¿May que haces aquí?_

_May: en un par de mese será la coronación de ling y me pidió venir a invitarlos_

_Ed: si de eso hablaremos más tarde_

_Winry: Alphonse _y se abrazaron

Al llegar a la cas la abuela recibió a los recién llegados comieron algo y después subieron a darse un baño dejando solos a Ed y Winry

_Ed: Winry pensé que al llegaría solo ¿te parece bien si tu duermes con May y yo con Al?_

_Winry: preferiría dormir contigo... pero esta bien_

Ed solo sonrió, y beso a la chica sin saber que la abuela los vio y sonrió feliz de saber que los niños que ella había criado eran chicos de bien. Después de eso Ed y Al pasaban casi todo el día juntos platicando de sus aventuras y leyendo, al le enseño a Ed lo que había aprendido en xing y además hacían planes de su viaje hacia ese país. Winry se había hecho buena amiga de may pues como los hermanos estaban todo el tiempo juntos ellas siempre hacían lo mismo. Winry y Ed no habían tenido tiempo para sus escapadas románticas hacia el lago pero poco les importaba tenían a al y eso bastaba. Faltaba una semana para salir de viaje ese día

_Al: nii- san hay que comprar los boletos para el tren, ¿te importa si voy con may por ellos? _

_Ed: me parece bien_

_Al: además Winry debe sentirse sola_

_Ed: ¿pero que dices? Estamos todos aquí ah esa chica…_

_Al: hermano no entiendes nada. Bueno iré por may deberías ir con Winry_

_Ed: si ¡si! ya voy _

Al y may salieron, Ed busco a Winry sabia que lo que se refería era que no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos como pareja, subió a la habitación de las chicas. Toco varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta entro, allí la rubia estaba recién salida de ducharse solo traía puesta una toalla, Ed gesticulo una expresión que hizo que Winry se sonrojara, cerro la puerta y comenzó a besarla, tenia casi un mes que no la había besado así es cierto que cuando nadie los veía se besaban pero nunca así tan apasionadamente Ed era penoso,

_Winry: Ed espera may y al pueden entrar_

_Ed: salieron a comprar los boletos y yo te extrañaba mucho. Se que no te lo he dicho desde que al llego pero te amo tanto Winry _

Comenzó a besarle el cuello sabiendo que ese era su punto débil, de un solo movimiento le quito la toalla dejando desnuda a la chica


	3. Chapter 3

_Ed: salieron a comprar los boletos y yo te extrañaba mucho. Se que no te lo he dicho desde que al llego pero te amo tanto Winry _

Comenzó a besarle el cuello sabiendo que ese era su punto débil, después siguió besando el lóbulo de su oído de un solo movimiento la quito la toalla y usando su fuerza la recostó en la cama y ahí comenzó a besarla en la boca sus manos hábilmente se colocaron en sus pechos acariciándolos excitando mucho a la rubia, Ed lentamente dejo de besarla en la boca para seguir besando su cuello y después colocar sus labios en el busto de la joven tomando especial importancia en los pezones una de sus manos bajo hacia el sexo de la rubia con delicadeza recorrió los labios vaginales y lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos, la chica gemía y se movía por el placer, jamás había imaginado que Ed fuera capaza de otorgarle esa satisfacción, Ed dejo de besar los pezones para dirigirse hacia los muslos de la chica ahí lentamente saboreo cada parte de estos hasta localizar en sexo de Winry separo las piernas de la chica y suavemente comenzó a acaríciala para después besarla, ella gemía con mayor intensidad el mas pequeño movimiento que Ed hiciera provocaba que ella emitiera un sonido de placer Ed se tomo su tiempo para besar el sexo de la rubia, y mimar a la chica pronto ella sintió un placer que la hizo arquear su cuerpo por completo, al sentir eso Ed se detuvo muy lentamente se preparaba para levantarse pero Winry lo detuvo lo tiro a la cama y le quito el pantalón y los bóxers era obvio que Ed aun no estaba satisfecho, suavemente comenzó a besar el bien formado abdomen del chico con una mano se sostenía y con la otra acariciaba el miembro del chico. Ed gemía en esta ocasión, las manos de Winry sabían como hacer que Ed disfrutara cada segundo, paulatinamente Winry bajo sus besos hasta encontrarse con la virilidad de Ed, ahí coqueta y sensualmente lo introdujo en su boca, Ed tenia tanta satisfacción que era imposible no gemir, Winry se detuvo beso al chico y tiernamente le dijo

_Winry: también te amo cariño_ se coloco encima del rubio indicándole que la hiciera suya, Ed entendió a la perfección lo que quería la chica y accedió a al petición de la chica, al cabo de unos minutos de un ritmo que ellos dirigían, ambos quedaron satisfechos, recostados sobre la cama…

_Ed: se que no te he prestado mucha atención últimamente y lo siento tanto _

_Winry: no te preocupes valió la pena la espera ¿sabes?_

_Ed: prometo estar más tiempo contigo, en el viaje podemos salir un poco solos _

_Winry: deberíamos vestirnos ellos no deben de tardar en volver_

_Ed: si al menos que quieras otro_

Winry lo golpeo con el codo Ed la detuvo en la cama y le dijo

_Ed: cuando los escuchemos llegar nos cabíamos quédate otro rato aquí conmigo _

Winry asintió y así lo hicieron, al y may tardaron casi una hora en regresar, al llegar Winry y Ed se vistieron y bajaron a platicar con los chicos. Se hicieron planes para el viaje, Ed y Winry se veían con miradas de complicidad que al y may no entendían. Paso la semana y debían partir se despidieron de la abuela, de sus amigos. En el tren los cuatro platicaban mucho, jugaron pero de vez en la rubia pareja decidía pasar tiempo a solas, Al entendía a la perfección y los dejaba, por las noches se hospedaron en varios hoteles, mas de una vez Ed y Winry cenaron solos, después de 2 semanas de viaje al fin llegaron a las ruinas de Xerxes ahí aprovecharon y descansaron tardaron otros tres días antes de llegar al país de may, ya cuando estuvieron ahí

_May: al fin llegamos _

_Al: si este es el país de xing, ling dijo que enviaría a lang fan por nosotros quedamos en este punto, me pregunto si habremos llegado tarde_

_Lang fan: hola chicos, debemos ir hacia el palacio ahí los esta esperando el amo_

_Ed: si ya vamos_

Ya en el palacio

_Winry: wow es tan diferente a casa jamás había visto algo así, quiero visitar las tiendas mañana, y recorrer el lugar, hay un jardín por allá además quiero llevarle un par de regalos a la abuela,_

_Ed: si Winry mañana saldremos de compras y visitaremos la ciudad ahora hay que buscar a ling_

_Llegó justo a unas escaleras y ahí venia bajando con una enorme sonrisa ling_

_Ling: llegaron chicos, ¡bienvenidos!_

Rápidamente los jóvenes se abrazaron ling inmediatamente le mostro al palacio y sus habitaciones, todos estaban cansados así que cada uno tomo una ducha y descanso el viaje había sido largo. A la hora de la cena ling les dio algunos regalos a los hermanos, dijo que se los pusieran en la ceremonia de coronación que seria en una semana en esa semana. Durante ese lapso de tiempo Ed vivió algo que jamás pensó sentir. Al día siguiente de su llegada ling y los chicos salieron solos, los mejores profesores del jutsu y ellos platicarían, Ed y Al no se pudieron negar, dejando solas a las chicas, may y lang fang estaba ocupadas con lo de la coronación por lo que Winry decidió pasear sola, llego al jardín que había visto y ahí se encontró con un chico alto de cabello castaño bastante simpático, y comenzaron a platicar de cosas insignificantes, del porque ella estaba ahí, del hecho de que el era uno de los asesores del emperador, y de esas cosas, esa charla duró hasta la hora de la comida, Ed busco a la chica por todos lados y pregunto por ella, una de las sirvientas del lugar le comento que ella había salido hacia tiempo y que iba acompañada por un chico apuesto. Ed sintió una puñalada cuando escucho esas palabras Winry estaba con alguien mas y no era el, sintió al principio enojo, luego frustración y al final muchos celos, la rubia no llego al palacio sino hasta la hora de la cena. Ed la estaba esperando en la puerta pero la imagen que vio l le hizo sentir tantas cosas pero en especial un hueco en el estomago difícil de explicar, el chico cargando las bolsa mientras ella reía – según el – coquetamente. Winry noto que Ed la estaba esperando en la puerta le sonrió y de despidió del chico con un beso y un abrazo, tomo sus bolsas y camino hacia su novio

_Ed: te estuve esperando ¿Dónde estuviste?_

_Winry: May y Lang tenían cosas que hacer y decidí pasearme por el jardín ahí conocí a Ryuji, el me comentó que su reunión tardaría y me dijo que con gusto me enseñaba la ciudad y acepté, y ya ahí hicimos algunas compras, me invito a cenar y eso fue todo, tenia mucho que no me divertía tanto ¿no te importa si salgo con el mañana o si Ed?_

_Ed: si esta bien… se que prometí estas mas tiempo contigo y al final te dejo sola pero… –Mientras dijo esto su tono era de frustración-_

_Winry: pero… ¿Ed dime que tienes?_

_Ed: nada ven dame esas bolsas deben de pesar, dime tienes hambre_

_Winry: no para nada, cene con Ryuji… Ed ¿Por qué no dormimos juntos esta noche? – se acerco para besarlo peor el contesto rápidamente y distante-_

_Ed: si eso quieres esta bien_ – de entre todas las cosas que hacían juntos dormir era de sus favoritas—por la noche Ed no pudo dormir se sentía irritado, sabia que había dejado a Winry sola pero porque ella debía salir con otro y luego esa frase "tenia mucho que no me divertía así" que ella no se divierte conmigo. Al día siguiente Winry le conto sobre su salida pero por diferentes razones ella hablaba mucho sobre su nuevo amigo cosa que hacia que Ed se pusiera de malas, cuando termino el desayuno Ed debía ir hacia su reunión y ahí en lo único que podía pensar era en que estaría haciendo su novia. Al salir de dicha reunión se encerró en su habitación en su cama estaba una nota que decía, "saldré con Ryuji hasta tarde te amo Winry" eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso el resto del día estuvo entrenando y a la hora de dormir el cerro su habitación con seguro no quería verla por extraña razón deseaba estar lejos de ella. Era casi media noche cuando Winry llego fue a su habitación esperando que Ed se encontrara ahí pero solo encontró la nota que había dejado completamente arrugada, como venia muy cansada decidió que mañana seria el mejor momento para hablar con su novio. Los días siguientes pasaron como el primero Ed debía estar en las reuniones y Winry salía con su amigo, el único momento que se veían era en el desayuno y ahí la rubia le contaba sobre sus viajes y eso hacia que el chico se llenara de celos. El viernes llegó la coronación sería mañana así que se la rubia se levanto temprano y fue al cuarto de su novio y se tiro a la cama con el, el al notar que su cama se movió despertó

_Ed: ¿Winry?_

_Winry: hola cariño- lo beso y se recostó en su pecho- si no tienes nada que hacer hoy por que no nos la pasamos juntos todo el día los preparativos ya se terminaron y sus reuniones igual ¿no?_

_Ed: no tengo nada que hacer pero ¿no hiciste planes con Ryuji?_

_Winry: Ed… paso algo extraño con el ayer_

_Ed: -se levanto rápidamente y enojado- ¡¿te hizo algo? Te lastimo si te puso un dedo encima lo mato_

_Winry: no Ed nada de eso el ayer… intento besarme_

_Ed:¡ ¿Qué? _

_Winry: creo que le gusto bueno ayer me dijo que si el fuera mi novio nunca me dejaría sola..._

_Ed: lo voy a matar Winry, nadie tiene porque decirte eso_

_Winry: y luego pensé que tenía razón tú prometiste estar conmigo en el viaje y no lo has hecho, además te has portado muy distante conmigo..._

Ed se levanto de la cama y dijo: _iré a entrenar con Alphonse_ se salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia mas confundida que antes. El mayor de los Elric busco a su hermano y salieron a entrenar ahí Ed comenzó a platicarle la situación

_Ed: desde que Winry esta con ese tal Ryuji me siento irritado, no soporto ver que lo abrazo o se despide de beso… ahh me irrita mucho y no se porque siento esto_

_Al: hermano... Tú estas celoso _

_Ed: celoso yo de ese tipo_

_AL: hoy no hay reunión por que nos salen tu y Winry y están juntos todo el día... no se que haces aquí platicando conmigo anda vete_

_Ed: si al tienes razón gracias _ y salió corriendo para buscar a su novia no le encontró en su habitación ni en el comedor la encontró en el jardín con Ryuji. Ed corrió hacia su novia y el la beso dejando molesto al chico castaño

_Ed: ven Winry vamos quiero que me lleves a ese lugar que te gusto para el desayuno y quiero pasear en bote por la tarde vámonos se nos hace tarde y tengo hambre_

_Ryuji: pero Winry hicimos planes niña bonita – estas últimas palabras con cierto énfasis-_

_Ed: no se quien crees que eres pero no puedes decirle niña bonita a mi nova_

_Ryuji: ahora si es tu novia, la has dejado sola todos estos días y hoy de buenas a primeras es tu novia... Tú no la mereces creo que yo me preocupo mas por ella... sabes que últimamente ella se siente sola te mereces una paliza..._

_Ed: ¿Qué quieres pelear? Además eso es algo entre ella y yo nada tienes tú que ver en esto_

_Ryuji claro que tengo que ver yo la quiero es muy pronto para decirlo pero estos días me he enamorado de ella... Ed estaba apunto de irse a los golpes pero Winry se interpuso_

_Winry: ¡basta! Ryuji Ed tiene razón es algo entre nosotros... por favor déjanos solos_

_Ryuji: pero Winry ayer te lo dije me gustas _

_Winry: dije basta Ryuji te lo dije yo soy su novia y nada cambiara eso y en cuanto a ti Ed, prometiste no dejarme sola nunca_

_Ed: Winry…_

_Ryuji: ya entendí mejor los dejos solos_

_Ed: Winry lo siento me sentía celoso de ese tipo… me molestaba verte con el se que tu me amas pero… que mas quieres que te diga me sentía muy celoso_

_Winry: pero Ed no tienes porque yo solo te amo a ti y nadie mas que a ti tono enano_

_Ed: a quien el dices enano soy mas alto que tu _Winry simplemente lo beso y lo callo

_Winry: me muero de hambre _

_Ed: ¿me perdonas fui un idiota?_

_Winry: si lo eres vamos…_

El resto del día se la pasaron de compras, y visitando la ciudad. Al día siguiente era casi medio día la ceremonia comenzaría a las 1 todos estaban en el salón donde seria la coronación, los hermanos Elric se encontraban listos, lang fang les aviso a los rubios que bajaran pues la ceremonia debía comenzar en cualquier momento, Al accedió inmediatamente y bajo con lang, Ed por su parte les dijo que debía esperar a Winry, así que corrió a la habitación de la rubia y justo estaba saliendo ella mas guapa que nunca- según la impresión de Ed- llevaba puesto vestido rojo estilo chino con una abertura hasta media pierna, zapatillas altas, el juego de joyería que Ed le había comprado el día anterior, cabello recogido solo un par de mechones sueltos para enmarcar su rostro, maquillaje discreto y en sus labios un carmín que , a la vista del rubio, le hacían irresistibles a besarlo.

_Winry: perdona el retraso me estaba arreglando y ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo me veo?_

Ed: te ves – se acerco a su oído y susurro -"_exageradamente sexy", vámonos_ y tomo la mano de su novia que reis coquetamente por el comentario que su novio hizo. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Ling prometió cuidar y proteger a todos. Después de la ceremonia se organizo una pequeña reunión ahí se encontraba Ryuji que no dejaba de ver a Winry Ed al notar esto beso a su novia y le dijo

_Ed: no soporto esto pero…Creo que debes hablar con Ryuji aclarar las cosas_

_Winry: ¿estas seguro?_

_Ed: si corre te espero_

_Winry hizo caso al chico y camino hacia Ryuji_

_Winry: ¿podemos hablar?_

_Ryuji: ¿no se enoja tu novio?_

_Winry: no… bueno Ryuji te lo dije ayer, yo estoy con Ed y estoy enamorada de el… se muy bien que el a veces es extraño a como son los novios pero… yo así somos felices siempre hemos sido así y así funciona nuestra relación... lo entiendes_

_Ryuji: si Winry pero…_

_Winry: Ryuji tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos esta bien_

_Ryuji: esta bien ahora vete con este enano_

Winry abrazo a su amigo y camino hacia su novio. La reunión siguió hasta tarde ahí Ed y los demás tomaron fotos comieron, bailaron y se divirtieron. Los jóvenes permanecieron en Xing una semana más y regresaron a reseembooll. Pasaron un par de semanas si nada nuevo las cosas habían tomado una rutina que todos parecía gustarles pero un dia…


	4. Chapter 4

Un día sonó el teléfono y Winry contesto rápidamente, la voz era familiar

_Winry: ¿automail rockbell?_

_¿? : Winry san soy yo Riza_

_Winry: Riza hola ¿Cómo estas?_

_Riza: muy bien Winry bueno llamo para hacerles un anuncio... bueno es más bien una invitación…_

_Winry: ¿todo bien Riza?_

_Riza: si bueno el coronel... digo Roy y yo nos casaremos y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran ese día y claro el día del nombramiento como fuher de Roy _

_Winry: ah que bueno Riza ¡FELICIDADES! Siempre supe que terminarían juntos_

Las chicas hablaron largo rato, durante esa plática Riza le pidió a Winry fuera una de sus damas que la boda seria en 3 meses y le aviso que Roy llamaría a Ed. Este último entro cuando Winry colgaba el teléfono

_Ed: ¿Quién era Winry?_

_Winry: era Riza nos llamo para invitarnos a su boda… siempre supe que se quedaría con Roy, me pidió que fuera una de sus damas… Ah por cierto el coronel te llamara mañana para pedirte un favor...Tal vez te pida que seas el padrino jejeje_

_Ed: tal vez sea eso… pensé que cuando recuperáramos nuestros cuerpos los viajes tan seguidos terminarían pero no es así, bueno de nuevo saldremos lejos de aquí _

En ese momento entraron Al y may

_Al: ya estamos aquí chicos ¿de que viaje hablan?_

_Winry: nada bueno Riza se casa con Roy y nos invitaron a la boda_

_May: boda… ah súper romántico, la iglesia, los vestidos, la novia _

Los meses pasaron y fueron hacia central, justo como se había planeado Ed era uno de los padrinos de Roy. Allá en la ciudad donde llegaron se hospedaron en un hotel. Faltaba un mes para la boda pero había muchas cosas que hacer las chicas salían seguido a ver los detalles como el vestido, las flores el salón mientras que los chicos arreglaban cosas del ejercito, y de la casa de los futuros esposos. Faltando una semana para el enlace cada uno celebro su despedida de soltero los chicos fueron a tomar y ahí surgió una plática que puso muy nervioso al mayor de los Elric

_Ed: no puedo creer que te cases y menos con Riza_

_Roy: ya ves siempre consigo lo mejor y ella es la chica perfecta para mí_

_Al: si coronel además siempre supimos que ustedes dos estarían juntos_

_Havoc: si coronel todos sabíamos eso pero... Edward- kun y tu ¿cuando te casaras?_ -Ed casi se ahoga al oír esas palabras- _ digo tienen mas tiempo que Roy y Riza_

_Roy: que no los has pensado acero, ya que casi cumplen dos años juntos no es cierto_

_Al: ¿hermano no lo has pensado?_

_Ed: no… digo si... la siguiente ronda la pago yo_

_Roy: ah ya veo aun sigues siendo un pequeño_

_Ed: ¡a quien le dices pequeño soy un adulto! _ Todo rieron al notar que Ed aun conservaba esa parte suya- _ no es que no quiera casarme es solo que no lo había pensado detenidamente_

_Roy: acero salvaste a un país entero y no has hecho la gran pregunta _

_Ed: en realidad no hemos hablado mucho del tema_

_Roy: pues yo creo que ya es hora o dime ¿Qué esperas?_

_Ed: no lo se… pero hablaremos de eso después ahora es tu despedida hay que tomar no_

_Todos: ¡SI!_

Mientras tanto en casa de Riza la despedida transcurría alegremente con los juegos típicos de la ocasión, ahí la futura esposa recibió diversos regalos que iban desde lencería hasta juguetes para su noche de bodas, cuando términos 4 chicas se quedaron limpiando eran Riza, Winry, may y rebeca ahí surgió una platica

_Winry: dime Riza ¿estas nerviosa?_

_Riza: un poco, no se que me pone mas nerviosa si la boda o su nombramiento_

_Winry: ah Riza siempre cuidándolo y dime su luna de miel ¿Dónde será?_

_Riza: solo tendremos una semana hay que estar aquí por la ceremonia y así, iremos hacia las montañas del norte_

_Rebeca: pero ahí no hace demasiado frio_

_Riza: no creo que el y yo tengamos fio –_ todas rieron cuando Riza dijo esta ultima frase

_Winry: sonare muy poco discreta pero ¿Cómo se te propuso Roy?_

_Riza: pues veras después de que el doctor marcoh le devolvió la vista a Roy y de que Havoc volvió a caminar todo ayudamos junto con scar a devolver a los ishvalitas a su tierra Roy me comento que debía decirme algo importante, antes de hacer el informe sobre los resultados es ishval me llevo a la tumba de mi padre y ahí me dijo que el le prometió a mi papa que siempre me cuidaría, _

_Rebeca:.. Y ya_

_Riza no... Bueno ahí sus exactas palabras fueron 2puedo renunciar a ser el fuher pero jamás renunciare a ti te amo" me beso y se arrodillo saco el anillo y bueno el resto es historia_

_May: que romántico_

_Riza: no se si sea romántico pero para mi fue perfecto_

_Rebeca: y ¿han pensado en niños?_

_Riza: si pero en un par de años, ahora nuestra prioridad es el país, ya después discutiremos ese punto además lo quiero para mi mas de un año jejeje_

Después de eso salieron a bailar, la noche aun era joven. Al día siguiente los varones llegaron al departamento de Riza por sus novias. Ed no dejaba de pensar en la plática que tuvo la noche anterior pero no dijo nada. Durante la semana siguiente todos estuvieron ocupados. Ya el ultimo día las mujeres decidieron quedarse con Riza para ayudarla el en gran día, Ed acompaño a su novia hasta el departamento de Riza y casi llegando ahí

_Winry: eso de las bodas es muy emocionante, el vestido, la iglesia, las flores, la música ahh es tan romántico_

_Ed: si... oye Winry, ¿Cuándo crees que es el momento de que una pareja se case?_

_Winry: mmm cuando supongo que ellos lo saben ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Ed: no por nada cariño… bueno la verdad estoy sorprendido la noticia aun no lo creo_

_Winry: si eso es verdad dime Ed ¿has pensado en… casarnos? _ Esto último lo dijo con palabras muy suaves

_Ed: ¿Qué si lo he pensado? Te lo dije una vez "te daré la mitad de mi vida" ah es cierto ti dijiste que para que quería la mitad si podías darme toda jejeje_

_Winry ¡Ed! _ Ed tomo el rostro de novia y la cerco para besarla

_Ed: espero no olvidarme de los anillo mañana, ya llegamos, Winry te amo, te veré mañana _

Winry solo sonrió y se metió a casa de su amiga. El día esperado llego todos estuvieron en la iglesia a la hora prometida, en cuanto sonó la marcha entraron las parejas, ahí muy galante en el altar se encontraba Roy luciendo un frac impecable color negro, los padrinos a su lado lucían trajes negros mientras que las damas lucían trajes color lila straples y vaporosos a la altura de la rodilla, Riza por otra parte un vestido ceñido que la hacia lucir como sirena, cabello suelto con una tiara y obviamente el velo. La ceremonia fue muy dulce mas de una vez las damas contuvieron el llanto. El momento esperado llego el sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer todo gritaron y aplaudieron y ahora por primera vez como matrimonio se besaron. De ahí todos se trasladaron ala fiesta, no sin antes tomarse un par de fotos. En el festejo todos se divertían mucho y la velada transcurría hasta el momento del baile. Al comienzo eran solo la pareja de recién casados y después bailaron con los padrinos siendo los rubios los últimos, mientras Ed bailaba con Riza

_Ed: felicidades por su boda teniente_

_Riza: es extraño que me llames teniente y gracias por estar en este día especial_

_Ed: la costumbre,.. Y no hay problema ustedes nos apoyaron en momentos difíciles y lo menos que podemos hacer es estar con ustedes y gracias por la confianza_

_Riza: espero devolverte algún día el favor... eso me recuerda acerté, alguna vez te dije que tú amabas a Winry no es cierto_

Ed solo sonrió Roy se acerco a esta pareja y dijo

_Roy: se acabo su turno te doy a tu chica y devuélveme a mi esposa_

_Winry: señor mustang fue un placer bailar con usted – _abrazo al recién casado- _ felicidades te llevas a una maravillosa mujer cuídala mucho_

_Roy: si gracias y te juro que la protegeré con mi _ Ed abrazo a Riza y la entrego a Roy

_Ed: aunque tú te vuelvas el fuher todos sabemos quien manda jejeje felicidades_

Ed rápidamente tomo a su novia y con el ritmo del vals bailaron

_Winry: Ed ¿serán felices?_

_Ed: si el será un gran fuher y ella estará ahí para acompañarlo seguro harán un gran trabajo como el matrimonio que guiara esta nación... Así son ellos_

_Winry: si Ed tienes razón oye te ves muy bien de traje_

_Ed: yo me lo quiero quitar estos zapatos son muy incómodos_

Winry se acerco a su oído y sutilmente dijo __

_Winry: pues a mi me pareces muy sexy aunque te prefiero sin ropa _

Ed noto en la voz de su novia algo de deseo, no habían estado juntos desde antes de partir a Xing y de alguna forma extrañaban esa pasión propia de la juventud, el definitivamente extrañaba su cuerpo pero… ahora una duda le rondaba por su cabeza ¿Cuándo y como debía proponerle matrimonio a Winry? Ed pensó que ese no era el momento para estar preocupándose por eso era la boda de uno de sus amigos así que prefirió olvidar el tema por ese día. La fiesta aconteció como era de esperarse término hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Al final el matrimonio salió de viaje por dos semanas, en las cuales los 4 jóvenes ocuparon su tiempo para visitar a sus amigos en el ejército desde el oficial Armstrong hasta black hayate que ya tenía cachorritos a todos les tomaron fotos. Cuando el matrimonio regreso de su luna de miel se llevo a cabo la ceremonia donde Roy Mustang fue declarado el nuevo fuher, como se anticipaba fue una ceremonia llena de felicidad, Ed y al lo apoyaron desde primera fila y su fiel – y ahora esposa- cuidando su espalda. Permanecieron en central un par de semanas mas durante estas Winry decidió visitar a Garfield Ed acepto así el podía visitar a Izumi. Se hicieron las maletas y comenzaron su viaje, después de dejar a Winry en Rush Valley Ed estaba un poco nervioso y May y Al lo notaron pero Ed decía que en realidad no sabia como decirles lo que estaba pasándole, llegando a casa de su profesora platicaron de lo que habían hecho pero fue hasta la cena que Ed se quedo a solas con Izumi, de alguna forma ella era en ese momento la imagen materna que el necesitaba

_Ed: ¿profesora?_

_Izumi: dime Ed desde que llegaste hace unos días te has portado muy extraño ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Ed: en realidad tengo muchas dudas respecto a… bueno usted tiene mucho tiempo casada… apenas fue la boda de Roy y_

_Izumi: ¿tienes dudas acerca del matrimonio?_

_Ed: sí… bueno no… en realidad… se que quiero estar con Winry el resto de mi vida pero… como decirlo... cuando salí de viaje nos prometimos entregarnos nuestras vidas pero ahora creo que… ambos queremos mas que solo una promesa dicha en la estación de trenes… pero y se ella me dice que no…_

_Izumi: primero y antes que nada ¿estas completamente seguro?_

_Ed: si lo supe desde siempre _– sus palabras demostraban más seguridad que el hecho de decir que el cielo era azul-

_Izumi: muy bien ahora ¿Por qué el miedo de que ella te diga que no? Ed ese miedo es normal ella te dirá que si estoy segura mas segura que nunca, ahora hay algo importante ¿ya compraste el anillo?_

_Ed: no profesora de hecho _– saco de su bolsillo un poco de oro y unos diamantes- _ me gustaría que usted lo transmutara, en realidad quería algo muy especial y solo podía confiarlo en alguien especial para mi, al principio pensé el Al pero… creo usted entenderá mejor el significado de siempre juntos_

_Izumi: Ed muchas gracias por la confianza ¿hay algo que tengas en mente?_

_Ed: si _ - señaló el diamante mas grande- _ me gustaría que ese estuviera en medio y los demás alrededor del anillo, y si fuera posible nuestras iníciales adentro _

Izumi junto las manos y realizo el deseo del joven entregándole la pieza perfecta para pedir matrimonio.

_Izumi: y bien ¿Dónde se lo propondrás?_

_Ed: si aun no lo se… ya casi es nuestro 2 aniversario pienso que esa seria la ocasión y en cuanto al como no tengo idea_

_Izumi: por no nos dejas eso a nosotros, _

_Ed: si gracias profesora... hay algo mas que me gustaría pedirle_

_Izumi: si Ed dime_

_Ed: bueno... usted es casi una madre para al y para mi… sonara extraño pero… usted y su esposo podrían estar ahí como mis padres el día de mi boda _Izumi lo abrazo

_Izumi: Ed seria un placer _

Justo en ese momento entraron Al y May

_May: ¿eso es un anillo de…?_

_Al: compromiso_

_Izumi: si ahora nosotros debemos planear algo _

_Al: ¡felicidades hermano! Ya era hora de que tu se lo propusieras a Winry_

_Ed: si bueno era algo que debía hacer desde hace mucho… ahora debo avisarle a Winry que iré por ella es un par de días… Al no importa que yo me case con ella tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos nuestro lazo de hermanos nunca se podrá romper _

_Al: si lo se hermano, es momento de que cada uno comience a formar su familia._

Ed llamo a su novia para avisarle que iría por ella en una semana. Durante dicha semana Izumi, may y al salían seguido pero uno de ellos se quedaba con el mayor de los hermanos, de esa forma se aseguraban de que el no supiera lo que planeaban. Como lo habían previsto Ed fue por Winry a Rush Valley, en el camino Winry noto a Ed nervioso pero al preguntar obtuvo siempre la misma respuesta "nada cariño últimamente me he sentido un poco enfermo no te preocupes". Los días pasaron y llego el día de su aniversario…


	5. Chapter 5

El día del aniversario… Ed se encontró con una nota que decía que nadie estaría en casa hasta medio día que por favor se hicieran cargo de la carnicería, Ed hizo el desayuno mientras Winry atendía el negocio, cuando fue la hora prometida la profesora les pidió que salieran al fin era su aniversario solo que por favor llegaran a las 5 a la casa, Ed y Winry aceptaron, salieron a ver una obra de teatro y después a comer, y como la profesora se los pidió estuvieron a las 5 al entrar a la casa may tomo a Winry mientras Al tomaba a su hermano y los separaron. Ya separados arreglaron a cada uno, a ella la vistieron con un vestido rosa muy primaveral y la maquillaron y a Ed lo vistieron con un pantalón y camisa muy guapo les vendaron los ojos y los subieron a un bote, después cada uno llego a la isla, aquella donde los Elric estuvieron un mes, ahí les quitaron las vendas de los ojos y vieron, para su sorpresa, un camino hecho con antorchas y pétalos de rosas

_Izumi: sigan el camino y encontraran una sorpresa vendremos por ustedes mañana a media día bye bye –_ ahí en los botes se alejaban Al, May, Izumi y su esposo ante la mirada atónita de la pareja rubia

_Ed: bueno hay que seguir este camino cariño_

_Winry: Ed esto es tan romántico_

Caminaron hasta encontrarse una pequeña cabaña al entrar vieron una mesa con velas, copas, una botella de vino, Winry sonrió al ver lo romántico de la situación, como si fuera poco estaba colocado una grabadora con música romántica, cenaron y después bailaron un poco,

_Ed: feliz aniversario amor_

_Winry: feliz aniversario Ed gracias por esta velada fue maravillosa_

_Ed: aun no termina cariño _ alzo su cara y la beso como si ese fuera el último beso que se dieran,

_Ed: Winry… no soy bueno para estas cosas ya sabes ser romántico, todo esto lo hicieron ellos, pero hay algo en lo que si soy bueno y eso es decirte que te amo, es mas soy tan bueno que por mi te lo diría el resto de mi vida,… si es que tú me dices que si_

_Winry ¿si a que?_

Ed soltó a Winry y se arrodilló, a Winry inmediatamente le salieron las lágrimas y se llevo las manos a la cara

_Ed: bueno… Winry, se muy bien que quiero que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas y me di cuenta de que no quiero esperar mas, si tu dices que no, sabré esperar, pero si me dices que si me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo Winry _– abrió la cajita- _¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_Winry: te amo y claro que si quiero ser tu esposa _

Ed le coloco el anillo muestra de su compromiso y la abrazo hasta que Winry dejo de llorar, ella lo beso mas de una vez, ante tantos besos y caricias fueron hacia el cuarto que ahí solo estaba una cama decorada con flores, pétalos y unas cuantas velas. Ahí Ed recostó a Winry y comenzó a besarla con delicadeza pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle que la necesitaba ahora, que su cuerpo la extrañaba, Winry correspondía los besos de su, ahora prometido, mas de una vez sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Ed suavemente se puso frente a ella, y rodeo su cadera con sus brazo, mientras que con su otra mano acaricio su cara, la miro fijamente a los ojos y se acerco a besarla, rozaba su labios y acariciaba su cabello, la tomo del cuello y poco a poco comenzó a besarla detrás de las orejas, el cuello, los hombros y de nuevo a sus labios, dando pequeños pasos se acercaron a la cama, ahí Winry se sentó y Ed comenzó a quitarle el vestido. Las manos del chico dibujaban el contorno del cuerpo de la rubia, acaricio sus senos y apretó con fuerza su cintura y la recostó en la cama. con la rubia en la cama Ed beso sus pies, beso sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, ahí con su lengua recorrió su sexo, luego subió al cuello de la rubia mientras ella le quitaba la camisa y lo poco de ropa que quedaba, paulatinamente se acomodaron en el centro de la cama posteriormente el jugueteo era completamente perfecto, Ed estaba sobre Winry, ahí con delicadeza separo las piernas de su prometida se pego a ella y la penetró lento, ella solo pudo gemir lento sabia que quería que ese momento fuera eterno, mientras Ed la penetraba, le acariciaba la cara, el cabello, y se detenía solo para besar la frente, y sus labios mientras le repetía cuanto la amaba. Ed la levanto y quedaron cara a cara ella se aferro a sus espalda diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, los minutos pasaron cada uno le dio a entender al otro que quería mas que lo amaba que nunca quería separarse, pronto Ed se recargo en el cuello de la rubia sin dejar de moverse soltó un suspiro sellado por un gemido. Solo unos segundos después Winry sintió lo mismo. Se quedaron abrazados mientras se estabilizaba su respiración. Instantes después se recostaron en la cama. Hicieron el amor 2 ó 3 veces más hasta medio día cuando sus amigos llegaron por ellos. Rápidamente Ed les conto que se casaría con Winry y todos los felicitaron. Se quedaron con su profesora un fin de semana y después partieron hacia su hogar. Allí le dieron la noticia a la abuela y se comenzó a discutir sobre cuando debía hacer la ceremonia, después de muchas discusiones se decidió que abril seria la fecha adecuada. Con la fecha fijada se enviaron las invitaciones a sus amigos desde el matrimonio Mustang hasta rose y Garfield. Todos llamaron al recibir las invitaciones. Habían decidido vivir con la abuela por el trabajo de Winry. El tiempo paso volando entre preparativos hasta la construcción del nuevo hogar, faltando 15 días para la boda ce celebraría la despedida de solteros. Ellas irían a tomar a un bar y ellos festejarían en la nueva casa de Ed, allí todos la estaba pasando bien cuando entro May y Riza casi sin aire

_May: ¡Ed! ¡Al! ¡Winry!_

_Ed: ¿todo bien que le pasó a Winry?_

_Riza: veras Ed estábamos festejando en el bar y de la nada salió humo, mucho humo solo escuchamos a Winry gritar un balazo y… cuando salimos a ver el iba en un carruaje guiado por caballos,.. Corrimos tras él pero... no pudimos alcanzarlo_

_Ed: Riza ¿y tú arma? ¿Porque no disparaste?_

_Riza: lo siento Ed me la quitaron durante el humo…_

_May: Ed era Ryuji,_

_Ling: ¿Ryuji? Estas segura May_

_May: si se dirigía hacia el lago_

_Ed: iré por ella _

_Roy: acero ¡cálmate!_

_Ed: no puedo calmarme ese loco tiene a Winry, no se que le pueda hacer y yo aquí perdiendo__ el tiempo discutiendo contigo_

_Al: hermano, hay que pensar un segundo_

_Roy: bueno hay que dividirnos, un alquimista, con uno de los chicos quimera y otro mas, Ed iras hacia el norte con may e Izumi, hacia el sur Riza, yo, hacia el este, Armstrong Al y Havoc hacia el oeste,-_ saco una pistola - _ se que no te gusta esto pero de ser necesario dispara._

Todos salieron como dijo Mustang, pero no encontraron nada. Ya había amanecido y se habían reunido en casa de Pinako, el equipo de Al fue el ultimo en llegar,

_Ed: ¿encontraron algo? _

_Al: si…_ saco de su bolsa los pendientes y el anillo de Winry-

_Son de Winry estoy seguro- ¿Dónde los encontraste? _

_Al: cerca el lago_

_Roy: son los únicos que encontraron una pista… eso es ventaja significa que buscamos en dirección correcta._

_Ed: ¡eso no basta! no se donde esta, si esta bien, si comió, si le pegó, o…_ ahí se llevo las manos al rostro-

El teléfono sonó y may se apresuro a contestar

_May: bueno_

_¿?: Dile a Edward que Winry es mía que nunca la regresare-_ y colgó

_May: ¡¿bueno? ¡¿Bueno?_

_Ed: ¿Quién era May?_

_May: era Ryuji, dijo que nunca encontrarías a Winry, y que era suya_

_Ed: ese maldito_

_Roy: sabemos que sigue aquí en amestris, ya di indicaciones de no dejar salir a nadie con su descripción, tranquilo aparecerá._

_Ed: no puedo estar tranquilo ¡entiéndanme!, me calmare cuando ella este a mi lado iré hacia el lago, tal vez olvidamos algo _

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al lago buscando una pista pero solo se encontró con sus recuerdos, que lejanos le parecían esos días cuando salía con Winry a ver el atardecer, recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor ahí con ese lago como testigo, justo ahí sin poder mas se puso a llorar, no noto cuando Izumi llego y lo abrazo, justo al sentir la cálida mano de su profesora Ed prácticamente se deshizo cuando pudo parar de llorar

_Izumi: se que nada de lo que yo te diga te hará sentir mejor pero…Ed te juro que ella aparecerá_

_Ed: no lo se… no se donde esta… mi cabeza da vueltas y yo… daría lo que fuera por verla y saber que esta bien, ahora ella y yo deberíamos de estar planeando mi boda…_

_Izumi: calma Ed…oye eso ¿que es?_ Señalando un suéter en el lago-

_Ed: es un suéter… es como el que traía Winry ayer… _ rápidamente se lanzo al agua y lo recogió- _profesora dígale a los demás que iré hacia la cascada que allá me alcancen. _ Corrió a la orilla del lago esperando encontrar alguna pista y la profesora corrió para avisarles a los demás. Ed llego a la cascada y encontró la mascada de Winry, era como si ella dejara pistas, como lo pidió todos lo alcanzaron en esa parte y al igual que la noche anterior se dividieron en equipos, ya casi anochecía y no habían encontrado nada, Ed comenzaba a desesperarse, pero un ladrido de Deán llamó su atención, Roy y Riza que estaban con Ed vieron una pequeña luz, era una fogata dentro de una cueva, ahí estaba Ryuji y Winry atada con un poco de sangre cayéndole del rostro, esa imagen hizo que a Ed le hirviera la sangre, se disponía a entrar pero Roy lo detuvo.

_Riza: bien somos tres y el es uno ¿Cuál es el plan Roy?_

_Roy: podemos entrar tú y yo, si el ve a Ed se puede alterar y podría lastimar a Winry_

_Ed: ¡no!, no quiero que la lastime, entrare yo _

_Roy: Riza ve por los demás esto se puede poner feo –_ señalando el arma que traía Ryuji-

_Riza: si espérenos aquí_

_Ed: no podemos esperar tanto y ¿si decide irse?_

_Ed: acero es casi de noche es obvio que se quedara aquí, eso nos da la ventaja, ahora esperaremos los refuerzos, con ella aquí no puedo quemarlo _

Deán ladro muy fuerte y Ryuji se percato de que ahí estaba Ed, rápidamente el castaño tomo a Winry y la apunto con la pistola

_Ryuji: entiéndelo Ed si ella no es para mí no será para nadie_

_Ed: ¡Winry! _ Sin importarte lo que Roy dijo el avanzo hacia la cueva donde estaba su amada, Ryuji lanzo un disparo al aire

_Ryuji: si te acercas mas la mato, te juro que lo hare, prefiero verla muerta que contigo_

_Ed: si quieres matar a alguien que sea yo… te daré mí vida a cambio de la de ella, solo déjala ir_

_Winry: Ed no lo hagas_

_Ryuji: sin ti ella estaría conmigo _apunto hacia Ed y se oyó un disparo

_Winry:¡ Ed!_

Ryuji cayo herido al suelo, Riza le había disparado en el brazo. Roy corrió para inmovilizar a Ryuji, Riza corrió para ayudar a su esposo y Ed corrió hacia Winry y ella al sentir los brazos de su novio solo se soltó a llorar

_Roy: ¿están bien?, Winry ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te lastimo?_

_Winry: estoy bien Roy, no me lastimo, no me hizo nada_

_Ed: gracias Roy y muchas gracias Riza_

_Winry: quiero irme a casa, gracias por salvarme Roy y muchas gracias Riza y Ed…_

_Ed: ¿si?_

_Winry: _- lo golpeó- _ nunca mas vuelvas a decir que quieres que te maten, aunque sea por mí por favor Ed sin ti me muero._

Después de que arrestaran a Ryuji Ed llevo a Winry a casa de la abuela, Ahí todos se sintieron felices de saber que la rubia estaba bien y, exceptuando el golpe, ella estaba sana y salva. Esa noche Ed velo el sueño de Winry, de alguna forma no creía todo lo que vivieron. Paso una semana y el sábado por la noche Al y May le organizaron una fiesta en la nueva casa - estilo despedida de solteros- con todos los amigos que vinieron la vez pasada, Al entrar:

_AL: Hermano… Winry… ahora sabremos si serán buena pareja_

_Ed y Winry: ¡¿Qué?_

Rápidamente los metieron a la casa y ahí los vistieron con trajes de papel, ante la risa de todos, de ahí hicieron algunos juegos, como preguntarles cosas del otro y si fallaban castigo, algunas otras sobre como Winry seria una buena esposas y la pusieron a cocinar mientras hacia otras cosas, y al final cada uno de los invitados debía darles un consejo, sobre casa, hogar, familia y porque no sobre cama, la velada termino con el desayuno, probando así que Winry si sabia cocinar. La semana previa a la boda todos estuvieron ocupados organizando y dándole los últimos retoques a la casa. La noche anterior a la ceremonia Winry noto a su futuro esposo muy extraño

_Winry: Ed ¿te pasa algo?... no me digas que estas nervioso_

_Ed: no… no es eso_

_Winry: ¿es por Ryuji? _

_Ed: sí… bueno… se muy bien que esta detenido pero durante ese día pensé que nunca mas te vería de nuevo… Winry… tuve miedo mucho miedo, recordé esa vez que casi disparas hacia scar, Winry… _

_Winry: yo también tuve miedo pero siempre supe que tu vendrías por mis, no se como pero tu siempre estas conmigo, Ed no pasará nada… ahora ¿te conté que Riza me hizo un regalo y me dio unos consejos?_

_Ed: ¿consejos? Sobre que_

_Winry… para nuestra noche de bodas… anda es hora de dormir mañana es el gran día y quiero estar descansada_

Ed solo sonrió y llevo a Winry a casa de la abuela Pinako. Mañana seria el gran día


	6. Chapter 6

El día esperado llego, la boda de Ed y Winry era esa tarde. Desde que salió el sol los varones se apresuraron a arreglar el salón que rentaron para la ocasión. Mientras que las chicas arreglaron la iglesia. A las 4 Riza y May comenzaron a arreglar a la novia, le ayudaron con el vestido y a peinarse y maquillarse

_Riza: muy bien estas bellísima_

_May: si ahora repasemos necesitas algo viejo_

_Winry: mis pendientes_

_May: Algo nuevo_

_Winry: el vestido_

_Riza: algo prestado_

_Winry: el collar de mi abuela_

_Riza: y algo azul_

_Winry: si el listón de mis zapatos es azul, creo que estoy lista… chicas estoy nerviosa_

_Riza: son las cinco hay que salir e aquí en quince minutos… y tranquila Winry veras que todo saldrá bien allá estará Ed_

Mientras tanto con los chicos estaban Roy, Al y obviamente Ed

_Roy: ¿listo acero?_

_Ed: si ya son las cinco… la boda empieza a las seis, ¿al tienes los anillos verdad?_

_Al: si hermano es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas _

_Ed: ¿ah si? Lo siento_

_Roy ¿no estas nervioso o si?_

_Ed: no claro que no… bueno un poco_

_Roy: que puede ser lo peor que te pueda pasar que ella te deje plantado ante la mirada de todos… descuida si ese es el caso siempre te puedes cambiar el nombre… digo soy el fuher de esta nación eso no seria ningún problema… jejeje_

_Ed: cállate… ella estará ahí… ahora no se me olvida nada, _

_Al: hermano ustedes dirán sus votos_

_Ed: ¿los votos? ¡Oh por dios los votos Winry me dijo que ella diría los suyos y que yo debía pensar en los míos! Como fui a olvidarlos los escribí ayer en una hoja ahh ¿Dónde la deje?_

_Roy: no es esa hoja la que tienes en el bolsillo_

_Ed: ah si es esta, _

_Roy: vamos acero ya es la hora_

_Ed: si antes de irnos… muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí con nosotros… vámonos _

Cada uno, por su lado salió hacia la iglesia, como era propio de la ocasión Ed llegó primero y se coloco en el altar, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo pero su sonrisa notaba felicidad. Todos su amigos estaban sentados en las bancas de la iglesia, desde la profesora hasta Rose, todos felices por la unión de la rubia pareja. En cuanto el coche que traía a la novia llego las damas se acomodaron para entrar… la música comenzó a sonar y la primera pareja en entrar fue Roy con Riza, el vistiendo un elegante traje negro, ella, como las demás damas, un vestido rojo largo straples ceñido y bordado de la parte de arriba, en cuanto a la falda era algo suelta pero con suficiente caída, después entraron Al y May, el hermano del novio lucia un smoking negro, por último Winry traía un vestido blanco perla, el corsé entallado al cuerpo de la joven, decorado con algunas piedras blancas y transparentes, en cuanto a la falda, era de tul vaporosa, en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas rojas y una tiara en su cabeza y un velo largo que cubría su cabello, al lado de ella estaba la abuela Pinako, Ed sonrió al verla entrar a la iglesia,

_Pinako: Ed dejo a Winry en tus manos esperando la hagas muy feliz,.. Winry: mi niña espero seas muy feliz al lado de Ed _ -abrazo a su nieta y después a Ed-

_Winry: si abuela gracias_

El sacerdote comenzó la misa, mas de una vez Winry contuvo las lágrimas y llegando a los votos

_Ed: yo Edward Elric te juro Winry que te seré fiel, siempre estaré a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, te que te daré lo que resta de mi vida_

_Winry: yo Winry Rockbell te juro a ti Edward que siempre te seré fiel y que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y te daré lo que me resta de vida_

_Padre: bien los anillos_

_Ed: con este anillo yo Edward Elric te tomo a ti Winry rockbell como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida_

_Winry: con este anillo yo Winry Rockbell te tomo a ti Edward Elric como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida_

_Padre: bien ahora sin nadie aquí conoce alguna razón para que ellos no puedan casarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre_

_Padre: bien buenos por el poder que me fue otorgado yo los declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia_

Ed con una mano rodeo la cintura de Winry y con la otra alzo lentamente la cara, ella rodeo el cuello del chico con sus manos, y sin más se dieron su primero beso como esposos, ante las miradas de alegría de sus amigos, al termino de su primer beso el padre dijo

_Padre: es un honor presentarles formalmente al matrimonio Elric_

Todos corrieron a abrazar a los, ahora, esposos, se tomaron fotos, en todas ellas el matrimonio salía feliz, la alegría les desbordaba por donde quieran que se les viera. En la fiesta la decoración era blanca con rojo desde los manteles hasta los centros de mesa, el lugar estaba iluminado por candelabros y velas dando un ambiente completamente romántico. Todos decían que el lugar era perfecto, según la costumbre la pareja llego al final. Ed entro a la recepción con Winry en brazos, todos aplaudieron. Ya en el salón los recién casados saludaron a sus invitados, después la cena sirvió y antes del momento del brindis Ed y Winry decidieron dar unas palabras

_Ed: hola a todos muchas gracias por estar con nosotros en este día especial. Todos ustedes han estado a nuestro lado desde que Al y yo iniciamos este viaje para recuperar nuestros cuerpos y hoy comienzo un nuevo viaje con mi esposa Winry solo puedo decirles gracias por sus palabras, por sus consejos, por estar a mi lado, gracias Al por ser el mejor hermano que pudiera tener, abuela Pinako gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo, gracias al matrimonio Mustang por su apoyo y por ayudarme a salvar a esta bella mujer, y gracias profesora por sus enseñanzas no solo sobre alquimia sino sobre la vida en general, bueno ahora le toca hablar a esta gran mujer._

_Winry: como mi esposo dijo no me queda mucho que decir sino gracias, esta es una nueva etapa, y todos ustedes están en ella, ahora se que aun sin esta gran boda yo estaría feliz pues ustedes están aquí conmigo. Y eso nunca se los podre agradecer lo suficiente. Al es tu turno_

_Al: muy bien, solo diré algo que es muy obvio, desde siempre supimos que ustedes dos estarían juntos. Ahora todos alcen sus copas y salud por los novios._

Después del brindis se partió el pastel, como era de esperarse la novia debía aventar el ramo y la sorpresa fue que May fue la que lo atrapó,

_Ed: Al tu sigues_

Todos rieron ante ese comentario provocando que el menor de los Elric se sonrojara, después Ed le quitó la liga a Winry y como si estuviera destinado Al fue quien la atrapo

Winry: cuñadito, es bastante obvio que sigues tu

Después de eso comenzó el vals, igual que la boda Mustang al principio solo eran Ed y Winry

_Winry: ves te dije que todo estaría bien_

_Ed: si por si no te lo he dicho te ves hermosa_

_Winry: gracias cariño mira la pieza acabo debemos bailar con Al y May_

_Al: solo será por un momento hermano ahora debo de bailar con mi "hermana"_

_Ed: sí_

_Al: Winry felicidades ahora solo te pido cuides bien de Ed se que el te cuidara_

_Winry si descuida, y no te presiones por lo de la liga y el ramo aun están muy pequeños para pensar en boda_

_Al: si _

Mientras con Ed y May

_May: Ed felicidades espero algún día ser parte de su familia_

_Ed: lo serás ahora es turno de Riza_

_RIZA: Ven Ed ahora es mi turno –_ahí se cambiaron de parejas-

_Ed gracias por todo Riza por ayudarme a salvarla_

_Riza: y no te olvides de los consejos_

_Ed: jejeje no lo olvido teniente, oye note que no brindaste con nosotros _

_Riza: es tu boda Ed no quiero echarla a perder_

_Ed: ¿pasa algo?_

_Riza: bueno… si pronto Roy y yo seremos padres… estoy embarazada_

_Ed: ¿Qué? Felicidades_

_Riza: es un secreto solo lo saben tu, Winry y Roy _ y Roy y Riza

_Roy: felicidades señora Elric_

_Winry: gracias oye riza me dijo la noticia yo también te felicito_

_Roy: gracias mira sigue Izumi y su esposo _–se cambian parejas-

_Izumi: Ed a veces olvido que ya no eres ese niño que me pidió le enseñara alquimia ahora ya eres un hombre, estoy orgullosa de ti y se que tus padres también lo estarían_

_Ed: profesora gracias por todo, y se lo dije hace tiempo usted es como una madre para mi._

La melodía termino y después de eso la fiesta siguió, los invitados bailaron, bebieron y se divirtieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, después de un tiempo la pareja se despidió y se fueron a vivir su noche de bodas. Ed rentó la habitación de un hotel, y para ser más exacta la suite de recién casados. Ed entro a dicho lugar con su esposa en brazos. Al igual que la recepción la habitación estaba decorada con velas y rosas rojas, una botella de champagne, fresas y copas estaban sobre la mesa de noche, Ed recostó a Winry sobre la cama y se disponía a besarla pero ella lo detuvo

_Winry: espera Ed debo colgar el vestido o se arruinara, además tengo una sorpresa para ti_

_Ed: ¿una sorpresa?_

_Winry: no te dije que Riza me dio un regalo, se que te gustara_

_Ed: esta bien, pero mas te vale que valga la pena_

_Winry: valdrá la pena _– ella se metió al baño, se tardo unos minutos pero al salir ella vestía un corsé negro con rosa, medias y liguero negro y carmín en los labios, Ed al ver eso solo esbozo una sonrisa coqueta y se mordió los labios

_Ed: valió completamente la espera _– Winry le indico con el dedo se acercara a el, y el obedeció a su mujer, cuando estuvieron de frente Ed hizo uso de su fuerza y cargo a Winry y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la recostó en la cama y ahí con mucha pasión mientras sus manos recorrían en cuerpo de Winry, ella comenzaba a quitarle el traje. Ed dejo de besarla en la boca para besarle el cuello pero ella lo detuvo y se coloco encima de él en el odio le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, lentamente posos sus labios en el abdomen del rubio hasta llegar a la hombría de su esposo, ahí empezó a acariciar el miembro de Ed, para después introducirlo a su boca, ella sabia que Ed adoraba eso después de unos instantes ella se detuvo y el decidió devolverle el placer –intercambio equivalente pensó el- con sutil delicadeza desabotono el corsé de la chica para así dejar al descubierto el abdomen y el pecho de Winry. Con pasión beso cada centímetro de la piel expuesta tomando importancia en los pezones de Winry, ella no sabia que le causaba mas placer si los besos de Ed o la mano hábilmente colocada entre su entre pierna. Pronto Ed dejo de besar el pecho para colocar su boca en el sexo de su esposa, ella solo podía gemir ante tal placer, cuando Ed lo considero adecuado dejo de besarla y comenzó a penetrarla, ella abrazo al chico, indicándole el ritmo que debían llevar , después de un tiempo ella inconforme con la posición se volteo y le dio la espalda recostó su cabeza en la almohada y guio sus caderas hacia Ed, el inmediatamente entendió lo que ella quería, poco a poco hundió sus sexo entre el de Winry, provocando los gemidos por partes de ambos. Sabiendo el final estaría cerca el cargo a sus esposa para ponerla frente a él ella se aferro rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de ed. pronto ella sintió el clímax llegar y marco sus manos en la espalda del chico para después acostarse en el pecho de Ed, Ed supo que había pasado y casi inmediatamente el termino. Esperaron a que la respiración regresara a la normalidad y se recostaron la cama. Estuvieron juntos dos o tres veces más hasta el amanecer. Dejaron el hotel hasta después de media día y fueron directo hacia la casa. Al día siguiente partieron hacia el norte donde vivieron su luna de miel. Ahí casi nunca salieron de la habitación. Cuando regresaron de ella se encontraron con la noticia de que la abuela estaba enferma, el doctor les dijo que estaba en sus últimos días, ahí los 4 jóvenes estuvieron juntos hasta que la abuela falleció, todos estuvieron muy tristes pero la abuela les dijo antes de morir que ella había hecho su trabajo en esta vida y fue criar a 3 personas de bien. El funeral fue sencillo y se enterró junto a sus hijos. El tiempo paso y todos ellos superaron esa gran perdida. Ed y Winry Vivian en casa de la abuela mientras que Al y May construyeron una casa para dejar así solos al matrimonio. Después de un tiempo decidieron ir a central a visitar s sus amigos. Ahí se quedaron en casa de Riza y de Roy. Desde que llegaron se comenzaron planes sobre construir una universidad donde Ed pudiera dar clases, eso ocupaba todo su tiempo a los varones un día ellos debían salir a hacer presupuestos dejando a las mujeres solas en casa…


	7. Chapter 7

Con las mujeres solas en casa hablaban sobre el embarazo de Riza

_Winry: dime ya saben si será niño o niña_

_Riza: no… el quiere una niña y yo quiero un niño... bueno mientras este sano no importa _– ella toco su vientre con un signo de dolor-

_May: ¿estas bien? o ¿solo fue una patada? ¿Estas preparada?_

_Riza: hemos ido a varios curos profilácticos pero ah… otra vez… chicas creo que es hora las contracciones están muy seguidas_

_Winry: ¿que? Pero estabas bien hace un rato_

_Riza: están así desde hace una hora y son cada 5 minutos... ahora May puedes llamar a los escoltas que están en la puerta…ahh _

_May: voy tu tranquila… _ _si lo desea cuando regrese puedo usar el rentanjutsu para aliviar el dolor-_ ella salió corriendo a cumplir la orden de su amiga

_Riza: Winry tengo un poco de miedo, mira en ese armario está la maleta con las cosas listas_

May entró con los escoltas y fueron hacia el hospital, allí en cuanto llegaron la metieron al quirófano y Riza pidió que May entrara con ella. Rápidamente los escoltas fueron a avisarle al Fuher, pero se encontraron solo con Havoc que les dijo que estaba en una reunión y que tardaría una hora en salir, cuando salió se le dio la noticia de que su esposa se encontraba en el hospital por lo que Roy, Ed, y Al salieron rápidamente hacia donde Riza se encontraba. Al llegar al hospital Roy pregunto por su esposa

_Roy_ Winry ¿Dónde esta Riza?_

_Riza: esta en el quirófano ella está bien_

_Roy: ¿Por qué no llamaron antes?_

_Winry_ lo siento Roy todo paso muy rápido, ella solo avisó que ya era la hora y salimos hacia aquí, intentamos llamarte antes pero Havoc nos dijo que estabas en una reunión._

_Roy: quiero verla_

_Winry. Lo siento, al parecer ya estaba en labor cuando entró, May entro con ella, ya sabes el rentanjutsu ayuda mucho en estos casos, _

_Al: tranquilo May esta con ella_

_Roy: lo sé si la salvo una vez la salvara de nuevo_

Winry, inútilmente, intento calmar a Roy, el se encontraba muy nervioso y casi se acabó dos cajetillas de cigarros. Después de una hora May salió

_May: Roy tuvimos una complicación_

_Roy: ¿Qué? ¿Ella esta bien? ¿Y el bebe?_

_May: están bien, solo que ella perdió mas sangre de lo habitual, deberá permanecer en el hospital un par de días._

_Roy: ¿puedo entrar a verlos?_

_May: si ve_

Roy corrió hacia la habitación de su esposa, al entrar vio a Riza, visiblemente cansada, tenia en sus brazos a un bebe, Roy se quedo inmóvil al ver la imagen, su esposa cargando a su hijo, ella sintió la mirada de su esposo y le hizo la seña para que se acercara, el obedeció no pudo evitar el llanto al ver a su hijo

_Riza: cárgalo_, el cumplió la orden no puedo evitar que dos lagrimas salieran de sus ojos al tener a su hijo en brazos- _ se que tu querías una niña _ entonces ahí entro May con una bebe en brazos y se lo dio a Roy

_Roy: ¿Qué es esto?_

_Riza: nuestros hijos_

_Roy: ¿gemelos? Tenemos gemelos_

_Riza: si _

Justo ahí entraron todos

_Ed: ¡felicidades!_

_Riza y Roy: gracias _

_Roy: May no se como agradecerte, de nuevo has estado ahí cuando mi esposa más lo necesito gracias_

_May: descuida no hay nada que agradecer_

Se termino de felicitar a la pareja y por órdenes del medico dejaron a Riza descansar. Ella permaneció otros tres días. Casi al mes de que los pequeños nacieron se llevo a cabo el bautizo, la infanta se llamo Elizabeth y el niño, en honor de su amigo, Maes. Ed y Winry fueron los padrinos de Elizabeth mientras que Gracia y Elisia fueron las del pequeño Maes. Días después de ese acontecimiento los jóvenes regresaron a Resembol los días pasaban rápido y antes de darse cuenta Ed y Winry cumplían un año de casados. Ese día especial Ella organizó una cena y arregló la casa muy romántica y vistió el vestido favorito de Ed, un vestido negro que se taba por el cuello el por su parte llevo flores y el vino, cuando el llego a su hogar

_Ed: perdona por llegar tarde, aquí está el vino, es que hubo un accidente _

_Winry: descuida cariño, hay que cenar_

Cenaron juntos a la luz de las velas, en cuanto la cena termino bailaron la pieza con la que el le propuso matrimonio, ahí comenzaron a besarse, Ed comenzó con pequeños besos en el cuello, señal clara de que quería hacer el amor, pero ella lo detuvo

_Winry: ¿Ed… me amas?_

_Ed: con toda mi vida oye tengo un regalo para ti _ Ed caminó hacia su maletín y saco una cajita, ella la abrió y descubrió un perfume

_WINRY: Gracias cariño yo también tengo un regalo para ti _ - seductoramente se desabrocho el vestido dejando caer al suelo, revelando así un tentador juego de lencería. Lentamente ella lo sentó en el sofá se coloco encima de el, al tenerse de frente el la sujeto de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra recorría la piel expuesta, ella movía sus caderas mientras besaba el cuello de Ed excitando así a su esposo. No importa como la ropa termino en el suelo y ellos desnudos. Dulcemente ella se colocó sobre la hombría del rubio, el la tomo de la cadera y la penetró, ella comenzó a moverse obteniendo placer y otorgándoselo al rubio. Después de unos minutos ella se comenzó a menear mas rápido, sin mas el clímax le llegó de un solo golpe, arqueó la espalda y marco sus manos en la espalda del rubio, Ed al sentir eso termino segundos después, ella se recostó en el pecho de Ed, intentando así recuperar la respiración, el tomo un mechón del cabello de la chica y jugueteo con el

_Ed: cariño te amo, gracias por el regalo_

_Winry: yo también te amo, pero ese no fue tu regalo_

_Ed: ¿no?_

_Winry no _– tomo la mano del chico y la llevo hacia su vientre-_estoy embarazada _

_Ed: ¿Qué? Embarazada_

_Winry: si, se que no lo planeamos pero… _ Ed no la dejo terminar solo la tomo del cuello y la beso

_Ed: no importa, un hijo, voy a ser papa, es la mejor noticia que he recibido, Winry, mañana iremos con el doctor, hay que amueblar su cuarto y decorarlo..._

_Winry: Ed con calma y descuida el doctor dijo que tengo 2 meses y medio oye tengo frio y mucho sueño, dijo que el sueño era algo normal podemos ir a dormir. _Ed: la cubrió con su camisa, la cargo y la subió a su cama. Un hijo era algo que no planearon y sin embargo la noticia había llenado su alma. Cuando Winry tenia ya los 3 meses se realizo una cena en casa de Al para dar la noticia

_May: oye ¿quieres una copa de vino Winry? Me lo envió Ling desde Xing_

_Winry: no gracias, pero si te acepto otro chocolate están deliciosos_

_Ed: cariño no comas muchos dulces, el doctor dijo que cuidaras el azúcar y nada de alcohol_

_Al: ¿estas enferma?_

_Winry: no solo no puedo beber en un tiempo_

_May: no puedes beber ¿te pasa algo?_

_Ed: no… bueno… Al me dijiste que querías darme una noticia ¿Qué es?_

_May: si bueno es de los dos __ - _justo ahí mostro su dedo anular y un anillo en el- _ nos casaremos_

_Winry: felicidades_

_Al: si bueno ya hable con la familia de May y decidimos que sea en un mes ya arreglamos la iglesia será algo intimo… pero no nos cambien el tema _

_May: si desde hace unos días actúas raro Winry_

_Winry: no estoy enferma… Estoy… embarazada_

_Al y May: embarazada _Ed colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Winry, rápidamente los prometidos corrieron a abrazar a los futuros padres

_Al: wow pronto seré tío_

_May: un niño o una niña felicidades_

_Winry: aun es pronto para saber que es pero… a mi me gustaría mas una niña y el quiere un niño, bueno mientras este sano no importa_

Los días pasaron y todos cuidaban a Winry, May la acompañaba a comprar la despensa, Al la ayudaba con las bolsas o ambos estaban con ella cuando Ed no estaba en casa, y Ed era el que mas la consentía pues cada que ella quería el le daba masajes, y le cumplía sus antojos que iban desde manzanas con crema hasta sopa de verduras a las tres de la mañana. Tal y como se había dicho la boda de Al y May se celebro al mes, a diferencia de la de Ed esta fue al medio día. Las damas, que vestían de rosa, Riza, lang y Winry, que se quejo mucho sobre su figura, pues ya a sus cuatro meses su vientre comenzaba a notarse .la ceremonia fue una mezcla entre las tradiciones de Amestris y las tradiciones de Xing. La novia vistió un vestido estilo chino con guantes, sin velo pero el cabello suelto mientras que el novio un muy apropiado frac. Winry con todos su cambios hormonales estuvo llorando durante toda la celebridad. Igual que en la boda del Mayor de los hermanos asistieron todos sus amigos, ahí Winry y Ed se sentaron con los mustang

_Ed: me da gusto ver a Al tan feliz se que ello serán felices_

_Winry: si oye crees que pronto partan el pastel, bebe quiere pastel_

_Riza: es curioso Winry yo tenia antojo de cosas mas saladas, ya sabes papa, o palomitas, y dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?_

_Winry: muy cansada, tengo sueño todo el día y comienzo a subir de peso, Ed dice que no pero es bastante obvio que si, además estoy muy sensible_

_Roy: descuida Riza estuvo igual_

_Riza: ¡oye! Ya es hora de que los niños tomen sus biberón por favor tu dale a Elizabeth y yo le daré a Maes_

_Roy: si ya voy, acero prepárate para esto_

_Winry: le puedo dar yo de comer, tengo que practicar_

_Riza: claro que si Ed deberías hacer lo mismo, anda Roy dale a Elizabeth y yo le daré a Maes, _como Riza lo pidió la pareja alimento a los pequeños, ella lo hizo muy normal Ed se noto visiblemente nervioso

_Ed: es tan pequeña, tenía miedo pero ya acabe_

Al y May se acercaron a la mesa

_Al: es hora de aventar el ramo y la liga después se partirá el pastel_

_Winry: si me parece bien tengo antojo_

_May: si lo note desde hace rato, no has dejado de verlo_

Todos rieron con ese comentario, la fiesta transcurrió entre Riza y mucha diversión, ya mas noche cuando Ed y Winry estaban en casa

_Ed: te ves cansada ¿necesitas algo?_

_Winry: si estoy agotada, me daré una ducha y me acostare a dormir, puedes poner la tina a llenar_

_Ed: si ahora mismo _ - cuando Winry termino su ducha y estando a punto de acostarse-

_Winry: oye Ed tengo antojo de cereal con leche puedes subirme un poco_

_Ed: per pasa de media noche, la ultima vez que comiste tan tarde te la pasaste vomitando por la madrugada_

_Winry: prometo no comer mucho anda_

Ed como siempre cumplió la demanda de su esposa, después de darle el cereal que ella deseaba le dio un masaje a sus piernas y se recostaron

_Winry: Ed ¿crees que soy bella?_

_Ed: creo que cada día eres más hermosa_

_Winry: aun con esta pancita, se que es por mi hijo pero hoy que vi a Riza y a May tan delgadas y tan bellas, _ justo ahí se abrazo a su esposo buscando consuelo, y dejo caer unas lágrimas, Ed que ya se había acostumbrado a eso solo le dio un beso en el cabello y dijo-

_Ed: eres la mujer más bella y con esa pancita eres perfecta_

_Winry: eso dices ahora pero en un par de meses estaré enorme y ya no dirás eso_

_Ed: cariño te amo y para mí eres perfecta_

_Winry ¿de verdad? _ Ed beso la boda de Winry y luego su vientre-

_Ed: si ahora debemos dormir_

Los días pasaron May y Al se fueron de luna de miel a central, y regresaron al mes, Winry seguía con sus cambios de humor típicos de la época. Cada día de su embarazo era algo especial para Ed y Winry, ambos lloraron al sentir las pataditas y en su baby shower todos rieron al realizar los juegos. Ed estuvo con Winry en todas las consultas y en los cursos profilácticos Casi al termino de su embarazo Winry nunca estaba sola, por esa razón Al y May decidieron quedarse con la pareja hasta que el bebe naciera. Una noche caía una tormenta y Ed entro gritando al cuarto donde se encontraban Al y May…


	8. Chapter 8

Llovía esa noche cuando Ed entró gritando a la habitación donde se encontraban May y Al

_Ed: ¡Al! ¡May! Winry comenzó con dolores_

_May: cálmate, ve con ella ya voy para allá, _ Ed obedeció mientras May se puso una bata y corrió hacia donde estaba la pareja rubia

_Winry: May ya es hora_

_May ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?_

_Winry: cada 4 ó 5minutos ¡ahh!_

_Al: debemos llamar aun doctor_

_Ed: corre Al el teléfono esta en la cocina, yo me quedaré con ellas, _- en ese instante cayo un rayo que hizo que la luz se fuera, Winry y May gritaron, Al subió rápido con velas

_Al: hermano sin luz no hay teléfono_

_Ed: bueno intenta arrancar el auto_

_Al: Si _ - el menor de los Elric lo intento pero el auto no funciono y subió para decirle a su hermano- _hermano el auto no funciona y la lluvia esta muy fuerte_

_May: por lo seguido de las contracciones el bebe nacerá pronto así que lo tendremos aquí_

_Ed: si esta bien, tranquila amor todo estará bien May y Al están con nosotros ahora May ¿que hacemos?_

_May: bueno primero necesitaremos agua caliente, tijeras, alcohol, y algo de agua que ella pueda beber, Winry respira, -_ los hermanos se repartieron las tareas la luz regreso pero la lluvia seguía igual, al llamo al doctor pero este les dijo que estaría allá hasta el amanecer, Winry seguía con los dolores

_Winry: Ed ya no puedo mas, el bebe debe de nacer_

_May: si ya es la hora, al asegúrate de que el agua este caliente, el bebe nacerá en cualquier momento_

_Winry: cariño tengo miedo_

_Ed: tranquila amor todo saldrá bien, May dejamos todo en tus manos_

_May: bien es hora Winry cada que sientas una contracción necesito que pujes_

Winry obedeció las ordenes que May le indicó, ella apretaba la mano de Ed cada que sentía un dolor. Después de una hora entre gritos, dolor y nervios el bebe nació, Ed corto el cordón para que Al y May lo limpiaran, después se lo dieron a Winry

_Winry: es tan bello, tenías razón, es un niño _– justo ahí ella no puedo contener el llanto- _Ed, es bellísimo gracias chicos _

_May: no hay de que ahora debes descansar y yo igual estoy agotada, ¡felicidades!_

_Ed: gracias chicos, gracias May _ may y Al salieron de la habitación dejando a los padres solos con su hijo

_Ed: gracias cariño te amo tanto, gracias_

_Winry: porque dices gracias es de los dos es el fruto de nuestro amor ven cárgalo _– Ed obedeció y cargo a su hijo-

_Ed: hola pequeño yo soy tu papa mamá y yo te estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo, te amo, cariño hay que decidir un nombre_

_Winry: si amor pero más tarde estoy agotada, me he de ver horrible_

_Ed: cariño eres la persona más bella del mundo, _ella sonrió. Como lo había prometido el doctor llegó en la mañana, reviso a Winry y al bebe y estaban bien, Ed llamo a todos sus amigos para avisarle y darles la gran noticia. Al fin supo lo que Maes sentía al hablar sobre su hija. A partir de ese día las vistas no pararon en casa pues desde la profesora hasta el fuher fueron a conocer al primogénito de los Elric llamado Darién. El tiempo transcurría y el pequeño Darién crecía muy sano pero como cualquier madre primeriza Winry dedicaba todo su tiempo a su hijo, al principio Ed pensó que era normal pero casi al cumplir un año Ed se encontraba un poco frustrado ella dejo de dormir en su alcoba para dormir junto a su hijo, no salían por miedo a que el pequeño se enfermara, Ed no podía darle de comer por que, según Winry, no sabia hacerlo y cuando Ed comenzaba a acariciarla ella lo detenía por miedo a que Darién despertara, todo eso les causo problemas. Un sábado faltando solo un mes para el cumpleaños de Darién y mientras la rubia pareja

_Ed: oye Winry es sábado y may hizo una reservación para celebrar su acenso, _

_Winry: ¿pero y Darién? _

_Ed: seriamos cinco_

_Winry: mmm no lo sé y si lleve. O hace frio, mejor preparo algo aquí_

_Ed: bueno es que no hemos salido y May hizo la reservación_

_Winry: ¿Por qué no vas tu solo? Darién y yo nos quedaremos_

_Ed: no cariño como crees que te dejare sola, porque no contratamos una niñera y así no se enferma Darién_

_Winry ¡NO! no planeo dejar a Darién solo –_dijo exaltada-

_Ed: esta bien no te exaltes, es solo que hace mucho que no salimos, creo que seria bueno_

_Winry: no Ed no seré de esas madres que prefiere salir a divertirse antes que cuidara a su hijo, el depende de mí, soy su madre_

_Ed: tranquilízate y también es mi hijo, soy su padre y necesita de los dos, además yo también te necesito… hace mucho que no hacemos nada como pareja_

_Winry: entiéndeme soy su madre, me necesita por completo, no tengo tiempo para nosotros, Ed ahora somos padres, Darién esta primero además puede enfermarse_

_Ed: Winry ¡basta! Yo quiero que el este bien y me preocupa pero no puedes implemente meterlo en una burbuja y protegerlo de todo, pronto comenzara a caminar y deberá salir… Winry el debe crecer y si lo proteges tanto_

_Winry: ¡solo lo cuido! Como cualquier madre quiero que el me tenga siempre a su lado, ahora debo darle de comer_

_Ed: yo lo haré_

_Winry: ¡no Ed! lo hare yo es mi deber y no sabes como hacerlo_

_Ed: si lo se, ahora por favor lo hare yo, ya no quiero seguir esta discusión_

_Winry: no… Ed ya te dije que lo hare yo ahora iré por mi hijo_

_Ed: demonios Winry es nuestro de los dos, mírate estas agotada, hace mucho que no duermes en una cama,.. Hace mucho que no me besas es mas olvidaste nuestro aniversario, me quede esperándote en el restaurante hasta media noche_

_Winry ah… ese día Darién…_

_Ed: nada… Winry yo amo a nuestro hijo y te amo a ti, te extraño tanto me haces falta hace mucho que no salimos como familia los 3, tu cuerpo… lo extraño, extraño dormir contigo… Winry extraño hacer el amor contigo_

_Winry: es eso quieres sexo…_

_Ed: no… por favor no escuchaste nada de lo que dije_

_Winry: ahora no tengo tiempo para escucharte, con estos gritos Darién debió despertarse_

_Ed: iré yo Winry debes dejarme cuidarlo, también es mi hijo le daré de comer, lo cambiare y después iré a ver a Al… es obvio que lo mejor es calmarnos, _ Ed camino hacia el cuarto del pequeño con un biberón y la comida del bebe, Winry se quedo recogiendo la mesa y pensando en lo que había pasado lloro un poco, jamás había tenido una discusión tan fuerte con Ed. Paso media hora y Ed bajo con Darién en brazos, Darién se veía muy feliz en brazos de su papá

_Winry: ¿se acabo su biberón y su comida?_

_Ed: si ahora cambiarte iremos a comprar algunas coas para la despensa y un regalo para May_

_Winry: pero Ed hace un poco de frio_

_Ed: te llevas un suéter y uno para Darién, ahora por favor hazme caso_

_Winry: no puedes ir tú solo, ahora dame a Darién el no saldrá de la casa _– Ed obedeció-

_Ed: bien vendré más tarde, _

_Winry: si Ed… ¿aun me amas? _

_Ed: - _ se dio media vuelta avanzó hacia la puerta y ya en el umbral- _ con toda mi alma tú y Darién son mi vida _– ahí cerró la puerta, Winry solo abrazo a su hijo, intento llamar a May pero no estaba después llamo a Riza y le dijeron que había salido con su esposo e hijo. Winry se sintió sola Riza estaba con su familia, May y al estaban paseando y Ed… no estaba con ella. Sin poder más lloró muchísimo. Justo como lo había anticipado Ed llego hasta tarde un poco tomado, subió le dio su beso de las buenas noches a Darién y uno en la frente a su esposa, que fingía estar dormida. Los días siguientes se sentía mucha tensión en su casa…


	9. Chapter 9

Los días siguientes se sentía mucha tensión en su casa, Ed y Winry peleaban por muchas cosas por que Ed llegaba tarde del trabajo o porque ella sobreprotegía a Darién, un día la discusión fue tan fuerte que Winry llamo a May y Ed salió a ver a su hermano

_Ed: Al las cosas entre Winry y yo están muy extrañas, tensas, no se que mas hacer, no puedo hablar con ella sin terminar gritándonos o peleándonos, amo a mi hijo mucho y también la amo a ella pero…_

_Al: hermano… debes tener paciencia, es normal que con su primer hijo ella no sepa distribuir su tiempo_

_Ed: es solo que… estoy cansado de dormir solo, de no tenerla. Ah dios extraño a mi mujer_

_Al: si Ed pero es un poco egoísta, piensa en ella, todo lo que he oído es yo la extraño, yo la necesito yo, yo, yo, por que no piensas en ella_

_Ed: ¿crees que soy egoísta?_

_Al: si un poco… Ed ninguna pareja es perfecta habla con ella y dile lo que sientes sin gritar _

_Ed: si lo hare mas tarde cuando este mas calmado_

Mientras en casa de Winry

_May: ¿estas bien Winry?_

_Winry: no nada esta bien, Ed y yo peleamos todo el tiempo, el dice que sobreprotejo a Darién y que por eso no le hago caso, que nunca tengo tiempo para el ni para nadie_

_May: ¿no será que tiene razón? Desde que Darién nació casi nunca sales de casa_

_Winry: si es cierto pero Darién es tan pequeño y me necesita_

_May: Winry… el esta pequeño y te necesita y pero también tu esposo. Los últimos días nos ha contado todos los problemas que hay en la universidad. Te hare una pregunta, y se honesta ¿no extrañas a tu esposo?_

_Winry: si lo extraño pero Darién esta pequeño y no hay tiempo para un nosotros…_

_May: ninguna pareja es perfecta, Darién es un niño sano, no necesitas sobreprotegerlo, se que quieres que nada malo le pase, pero eso es imposible_

_Winry: pero es tan pequeño y yo_

_May: lo amas ¿no es así?_

_Winry si es mi hijo debo cuidarlo_

_May: ¿ y Ed? El es su padre y debe cuidarlo, es de los dos_

_Winry: si lo se… may extraño tanto amanecer con el_

_May: bien ahora que sabes cual es el problema ya puedes hablarlo_

Justo ahí entraron Al y Ed

_Al: hola chicas, may creo que debemos dejarlos solo_

_Winry: no hace falta Al, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?_

_May: pero tú y Ed deben hablar_

_Winry: lo se pero ahora no creo que sea una buena idea yo estoy molesta y es obvio por la cara de Ed que el igual, además… no quiero estar a solas con el_

_Ed: ¿te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo?_

_Winry: no es solo que no quiero lastimarnos más_

_Al: bien Winry nos quedaremos a cenar_

_May: pero Al…_

_Al: mira cariño es obvio que siguen molestos, nos iremos mas tarde cuando estén mas calmados_

El resto del día el ambiente estuvo tenso, pero en la noche Ed y Winry se quedaron solos y decidieron platicar

_Winry: ¿sigues molesto?_

_Ed: no cariño… estoy confundido_

_Winry: ¿Por qué? ¿Dudas amarme?_

_Ed: no, tu eres el amor de mi vida nunca lo dudes, estoy confundido por mí_

_Winry: ¿por ti?_

_Ed: si creo que soy algo egoísta, tu y mi hijo son lo mas importante en mi vida y honestamente me sentía algo celoso de que pases todo tu tiempo con Darién, y luego pensé soy algo estúpido, lo siento tanto_

_Winry: yo también lo siento, no te he hecho caso a ti por estar con Darién, te amo tanto,… ¿Por qué no hacemos una promesa? Te prometo estar más tiempo contigo y delegar responsabilidades y tú debes prometerme que serás más paciente y estarás más temprano en casa_

_Ed: lo prometo_

Ed abrazo a su esposa y la beso como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, el llanto de Darién los hizo separarse

_Ed: voy yo creo que hora de bañarlo, sabes que no duerme si no ha tomado su baño, porque no pones la tina le doy su baño y su biberón, así dormirá _

_Winry: si esta bien_

Bañaron juntos al pequeño, y luego, después de mucho tiempo, al fin durmieron juntos. Los días pasaban y ambos cumplieron sus promesas ella aprendió a delegar responsabilidades y el llegaba todas las noches temprano para ayudar a cuidar al pequeño hijo. Pronto se celebro el 1 año y el bautizo de Darién con una fiesta pequeña a la que asistieron sus amigos. Allí se hablo sobre que Ed seria el nuevo rector de la universidad, los hijos de Riza y Roy estaban enormes e hicieron muchas travesuras durante el festejo, etcétera. Con el tiempo transcurriendo pronto llego el cumpleaños de Ed. Ese día muy temprano Winry lo despertó junto con Darién, que ya hablaba, en su cama

_Darién: ¡feliz cumpleaños papi!_

_Winry: feliz cumpleaños amor_

_Ed: gracias, _ahí abrazo a su esposa e hijo

_Winry: ¿tienes que ir a trabajar? ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa?_

_Ed: me encantaría quedarme en casa contigo y con Darién pero tengo varios asuntos que discutir_

_Winry: bueno ¿estarás temprano?_

_Ed: si cariño estaré como a las 5 ¿Por qué?_

_Winry: para saber si te espero a comer o a cenar_

_Ed: si cariño oye me gustaría que hicieras estofado_

_Winry si, eso hare ahora apúrate o se te hará tarde_

Ed obedeció a su esposa, como cada mañana desayunaron juntos y Ed se fue a trabajar, en el trabajo todos sus amigos lo llamaron para felicitarlo, ya mas tarde Ed llego a casa a comer, Winry lo estaba esperando con la mesa servida.

_Ed ya llegue Winry oye ¿y Darién?_

_Winry: esta con al y may, ahora siéntate o se enfriara_

_Ed: si esta bien_

La pareja comió mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, al término de la comida

_Ed: gracias, estoy satisfecho, gracias por la comida_

_Winry: aún falta el postre_

_Ed: esta bien que hay de postre_

Winry saco del refrigerador un bote de helado, beso a su esposo y con un poco de coquetería dijo

_Winry: Ed… no encontré las copas…mmm… -_ con mucha sensualidad tomo un poco con uno de sus dedos llevándoselo a la boca- _ es de vainilla, _

Ed sin mas beso a su esposa con mucha pasión en un segundo que su boca no estaba ocupada solo susurro

_Ed: por las copas no te preocupes ya encontraremos el modo de comer helado, seguro que sobre tu piel estará delicioso_

Sin mas recostó a la chica sobre la mesa, de un solo movimiento le desabrocho la camisa que tria puesta, derramó un poco de helado sobre su vientre, la chica sintió escalofrío al sentir el liquido sobre su piel, Ed se dispuso a lamer cada gota que tenía el vientre de su mujer, haciendo uso de su experiencia quito el sostén de su mujer y vertió un poco de helado sobre su pecho, ella solo emitió un ligero gemido al sentir el frio sobre su piel, , Ed se dedico a lamer el postre succionando en especial los pezones de la rubia, entre jugueteos el helado se acabo, y cuando eso paso

_Ed: te dije que encontraríamos la forma de comerlo_

_Winry: ¿te gusto el postre?_

_Ed: me encanto cariño, _- ahí se disponía a seguir pero Winry lo detuvo

_Winry: cariño me siento un poco pegajosa, _- camino muy sensual hacia las escaleras _ ¿Por qué no vienes?_

_Ed: si cariño, _- aun con el pantalón puesto era evidente la excitación del muchacho, al entrar a su habitación Winry se desvistió y entro a la ducha, Ed poco tardo en hacer lo mismo, al entrar al baño vio a su mujer completamente mojada, eso lo excito mas, entro a la ducha y comenzó con besos en el cuello y caricias en la espalda, ahí la apretó de la cintura y la acerco hacia su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir lo mucho que la deseaba, ella al sentirlo comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Ed, el no quiso esperar mucho subió las piernas de Winry a su cadera y la penetró, ella emitió un gemido de placer , era obvio que ella también lo deseaba. Con el agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos ambos se movían al ritmo que las manos de Ed marcaban. El la puso bajo el corro de agua y una de sus manos recorrió sus senos su cintura y llego a su entre pierna, con mucha habilidad acariciaba cada centímetro del sexo de Winry provocándole mucho placer, cansado de la posición Ed colocó a Winry de espaldas y siguió penetrándola, ella como pudo se sostuvo, esta vez las penetraciones eras mas profundas y casi sin sentido y los gemidos iban en aumento, sabiendo que el final pronto llegaría ella lo sentó en el piso y se coloco encima de él Ed la abrazo mientras ella movía las caderas al ritmo que deseaba, pronto ella se aferro y a su cuello y suspiro y termino, Ed tardo un poco mas pero de igual forma quedo satisfecho. Pasaron unos minutos y tomaron su ducha se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban y fueron por su hijo. En casa de su hermano cenaron y festejaron el cumpleaños del mayor de los hermanos.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaban y Ed y Winry habían retomado esa pasión que tenían en un principio claro sin dejar descuidado a su hijo. Ed fue nombrado rector de la universidad de alquimia y Al fue nombrado director de una de las carreras de ahí mismo. Un buen día Winry llegó a la oficina de su esposo, ahí se encontró a Ed con una mujer platicando solo, era evidente que ella coqueteaba con el pues ladea su cabeza y jugaba con su cabello. Winry no pudo evitar sentir celos y compararse con la pelirroja que vestía falda negra, camisa blanca desabotonada a la altura del pecho tacones y bastante arreglada, en cambio ella traía pantalón de mezclilla, tenia y una blusa rosa su cabellos atado y un poco de maquillaje y la bolsa donde tria las cosas de Darién. En cuanto Ed la vio llegar…

_Ed: Winry ¿que hacen aquí?_

_Winry: nada decidí venir por ti, _- ahí entro a la oficina de Ed y lo beso y le dio a cargar a Darién- _¿no me presentas?_

_Ed: si mira ella es Taiga ella esta escribiendo un libro sobre alquimia y me pidió un poco de ayuda, bueno Taiga ella es mi esposa y este niño de aquí es mi hijo Darién_

_Taiga: ah mucho gusto, pero que niño tan guapo se parece a su papa_

_Winry: mucho gusto_

_Ed: bueno cariño ¿quieres ir a comer? Taiga ¿quieres ir con nosotros?_

_Taiga: no pero mañana seguiremos esta conversación –_ se despidió de Ed de beso dejando su labial en la mejilla del rubio- _¡ay perdona te ensucie!- _ se disponía a limpiarlo pero

_Winry: yo lo limpiare_

_Taiga adiós _ ella salió de la habitación mientras Winry limpiaba la mejilla de su esposo

_Ed: bien ¿A dónde quieres cenar?_

_Winry: me gustaría algo de pasta pero la pedimos para llevar, y comemos en el lago_

_Ed: ¿esta segura?_

_Winry si cariño así Darién puede jugar y correr ¿que te parece?_

_Ed: si esta bien_

La pareja siguió las indicaciones del ama de casa de esa familia, en el lago jugaron comieron y como siempre se divirtieron muchísimo, Darién se quedo dormido después de mucho jugar y sus papas, como cuando eran novio, vieron el atardecer

_Winry: hacia mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí_

_Ed: si, aun recuerdo nuestras primeras citas, je es extraño volver a ese lugar con nuestro hijo ¿no lo crees_?

_Winry: si un poco, mmm Ed_

_Ed: ¿si dime?_

_Winry: mmm es sobre… tengo algo que decirte… pero no se como puedes reaccionar_

_Ed: dime cariño ¿que te preocupa?_

_Winry: mmm Ed tengo un retraso de 2 semanas, según may estoy embarazada, _

_Ed: ¡embarazada! Mi vida otro hijo o hija dios Winry hay que confirmarlo,_

_Winry: si mañana iré al medico a confirmarlo o descartarlo ¿quieres ir conmigo?_

_Ed: claro que si ahh seré papa otra vez que emoción_

_Winry: aun no es nada seguro, me refiero que con Darién tuve la sospecha y casi de inmediato me lo confirmaron, bueno ya vámonos comienza a hacer frio y Darién no tiene suéter, y tu tampoco además tengo mucho sueño _

Ed cargo a su hijo y lo llevaron hacia su hogar, ahí descansaron. Al día siguiente el doctor les confirmo la noticia Winry estaba embarazada, tenia 9 semanas, para celebrar Ed la llevo a desayunar ahí se encontraron con Taiga

_Taiga: hola Eddie ¿Qué hacen por acá?_

_Ed: estamos celebrando una gran noticia t ¿tu que haces?_

_Taiga: este es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos disculpen la indiscreción pero ¿puedo saber la buna noticia?_

_Winry: estamos esperando un hijo_

_Taiga ahh ¿estas embarazada?_

_Winry: sip, _

_Taiga: que buenas noticias _ -dijo sarcásticamente- _ Eddie ¡felicidades!_

_Ed: gracias, oye cariño, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Ahora mas que nunca debo cuidarte,_

_Taiga: pero Eddie no debías dar una reunión_

_Ed: si pero es mas tarde me da tiempo perfecto para llevarla a casa, _

_Taiga: ahh bueno te veré mas tarde adiós _ se levanto de la mesa y se fue, dejando al matrimonio terminando su desayuno-

_Winry: Ed, no hace falta que me lleves a casa, _

_Ed: como piensas eso, ahora debo cuidarte mas a ti a Darién y a ese bebe que tienes, nada de que te puedes ir sola _

_Winry: esta bien, ahora pide la cuenta y vámonos_

_Ed: si, si lo que ti digas,_

Como la rubia lo pidió después de pagar la cuenta se fueron a ver May ahí se le dio la buena noticia y Ed hizo lo propio con su hermano, los días pasaron y Ed pasaba mucho tiempo con Taiga escribiendo el libro, varias veces Ed llego hasta madrugada, y Winry de alguna manera se sentía extraña, pues de lo único que hablaba Ed era sobre el libro

_May: ¿te pasa algo Winry? Te noto preocupada, bueno, algo extraña no tienes problemas con Ed, o es sobre tu embarazo_

_Winry: no, las cosas con Ed están mejor que nunca, es sobre Taiga, me molesta y me irrita un poco, _

_May: ¿estas celosa?_

_Winry: si es complicado cuando la veo no puedo evitar compararme con ella, ella que siempre va vestida muy sexy al trabajo y yo con este embarazo, ya no soy la misma que cuando nos casamos o cuando nos enamoramos, además no soporto que lo llame Eddie o que se despida de el de beso, ahh y tampoco soporto la forma en que me habla_

_May: primero no te compares tú le darás un hijo, estas en la parte más hermosa de tu vida, y segunda y mas importante el te escogió el volvió de su viaje por ti, no hace falta conocerlos mucho para darse cuenta de que se aman el uno al otro, sobre como lo llama dile a Ed que no te gusta la forma en que ella te trata y la forma en que le habla, _

_Winry: si supongo que tienes razón, _

Por la noche Winry se encontraba descansando en la cama cuando Ed entro, lo primero que hizo fue besar a su esposa en la boca para después besar su vientre, ella sonrió

_Ed: ya llegue ¿Cómo estas cariño?_

_Winry: bien hoy fue un día muy cansado Darién se la paso jugando en la tarde y perdió un par de piezas de un automail que estaba construyendo, y bueno ahh este bebe me causa muchas nauseas, Ed ya quiero que se termine esa etapa_

_Ed: jejeje tranquila mi vida te traje pastel, y un juguete para Darién _

_Winry: gracias cariño oye… ¿estuviste con Taiga?_

_Ed: si _

_Winry: mmm Ed sonare algo insegura pero no me gusta que te llame Eddie ni me gusta que se despida de ti de beso y mucho menos esos besos_

_Ed: mmm ¿estas celosa?_

_Winry: si y ahora mas que nunca no puedo evitar compararme con ella yo con esta pancita y me siento enorme_

_Ed: ufff –_suspiro- _cariño para mí estas más que bella estás perfecta, no te compares estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo yo jamás podría ver a otra mujer que no fueras tú_

_Winry: ¿de verdad?_

_Ed: si es mas me parces la mujer mas sexy del planeta, si eso no fuera así no estarías embarazada jejeje Winry yo solo podría estar contigo y nadie mas, _

_Winry: pero prométeme que le dirás que ya no te diga Eddie _

_Ed: si lo prometo, ahora quieres algo antes de dormir_

_Winry: mmm un beso_

Ed obedeció a su esposa dejándole claro con ese beso que el la amaba sobre todas las semanas pronto pasaron y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Winry ya tenia 8 meses, y este embarazo fue un poco complicado la presión de Winry estuvo muy inestable y por esa razón may la iba a visitar todos los días y Ed llegaba temprano para ayudarle a cuidar a Darién. El libro de taiga estaba terminado y el último día

_Ed: bueno al fin terminaos el libro dime ¿has pensado que harás?_

_Taiga: pues pensaba que tal vez podía dar clases aquí, _

_Ed: mmm en realidad no se si puedo darte una plaza aquí, hay otras universidades, me parece que Roy abrirá una nueva en central le diré que te de una plaza allá_

_Taiga: Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, no me importa en lo absoluto la plaza allá, me importa estar cerca de ti _– justo ahí se desabrocho la camisa y se acercaba a besarlo pero Ed la detuvo

_Ed: taiga_

_Taiga: vamos Ed desde hace mucho te deseo y por lo que tú me contaste Winry y tú no pueden tener sexo, será solo una vez y al fina sabré lo que es tener al alquimista de acero cerca de mí, _

_Ed: taiga en realidad no me importa tener sexo con alguien mas que no sea Winry, _

_Taiga: vamos Eddie solo será una vez, _

_Ed: no taiga no me interesa ahora hazme el favor de salir de mi oficina, _

_Taiga: me las pagaras Edward a mí nadie me rechaza_

Ed se llevó las manos a la cara, respiro un momento y fue a ver a su hermano, ahí le conto lo sucedido estaba discutiendo que hacer cuando una llamada los interrumpió

_Al: bueno habla Alphonse Elric_

_May: hola cariño oye estoy en el hospital_

_Al: ¿Qué, que paso? _– dijo exaltada-

_May: nada vino una tal taiga a casa de Winry y le dijo que era amante de Ed y Winry se puso muy mal la traje al hospital intente llamarle a Ed pero no hay nadie en su oficina, puedes buscarlo_

_Al: esta aquí conmigo vamos para allá _– colgó-

_Ed: ¿todo bien? _

_Al: no, Ed Winry esta en el hospital_

_Ed: ¿Qué? Vamos para allá ¿Qué paso?_

_Al: no lo se may esta con ella vámonos_

Pronto se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus esposas, al llegar ahí Darién corrió a los brazos de su papá, Ed lo tomo y camino hacia donde estaba may

_Ed: ¿Cómo esta Winry?_

_May: no lo se la traje lo más rápido que pude, quería entrar con ella pero no podía dejar a Darién solo, _

_Ed: si esta bien pero ¿Qué paso?_

_May: una tal taiga fue a vernos le dijo a Winry que ella tenía una aventura contigo, la empujo y ella cayó lo único que pude hacer fue detener el sangrado y traerla hacia aquí_

_Ed: muchas gracias may, ufff esa mujer _

_May: Ed se que sonara estúpido pero ¿no tienes nada que ver con ella?_

_Ed: ¡claro que no!_

_May: lo sabia ahora que ya están aquí entrare a ver como esta Winry _

_Al: corre amor te veré después_

_Ed: may… cuídala por favor_

_May: si Ed…_

_Al: tranquilo hermano estará bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar_

Paso casi una hora y Al llevo a Darién a comer algo mientras Ed esperaba noticias sobre Winry, estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando llego una mujer, y le dio una nota, era de taiga y decía

"_hola Eddie, supuse que estarías aquí, te dije que nadie me rechazaba bueno el libro esta completo así que ya no te necesito mas adiós"_

Ed solo tiro esa nota y se quedo esperando que le dieran noticias. Pasó otra hora y salió May, Ed corrió hacia su cuñada

_Ed: may ¿Cómo esta Winry?_

_May: Ed… lo siento tanto… _


	11. Chapter 11

Ed estaba esperando noticias cuando may salió, Ed corrió hacia su cuñada

_Ed: ¿como esta Winry?_

_May: Ed lo siento tanto…_

_Ed: pero ¿Por qué?_

_May: tuvimos que inducirle un coma, los latidos del bebe están débiles igual que los de ella, es probable que debas elegir_

_Ed: ¿elegir? Me estas diciendo que escoja entre la vida de mi esposa y al de mi hijo_

_May: es probable, por el momento contuvimos la presión y esta estable, ahora debemos esperar que su presión baje y podamos despertarla, Ed lo siento tanto_

_Ed: no may no te disculpes fue mi culpa Winry me dijo que no se sentía bien respecto a taiga,_

_May: Ed no te culpes, ahora ¿quieres verla?_

_Ed: si por favor _

May lo guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Winry, Ed se sorprendió al verla con varios aparatos conectados a ella, may les dio a un momento a solas, Ed tomo la mano de su esposa y…

_Ed: hola cariño, dios no se que decirte solo debo decirte que luches por nuestros hijos, cariño debes luchar Darién te necesita, yo te necesito mas que nunca, el doctor dijo que debes bajar tu presión, solo debes luchar y resistir ok te amo cariño te amo te amo_

_May: Ed debes salir te dije que solo 5 minutos _

_Ed: si, adiós cariño te estaré esperando_

Pasaron tres días muy tensos, pero buenos, el doctor autorizo que ella saliera del coma, y eso hizo muy feliz a Ed, en cuanto ella despertó lo primero que vio fue a su hijo que le llevaba flores

_Darién: toma mami son para ti _

_Winry: hola mi niño gracias están bellísimas,_

_Ed: cariño me da gusto verte despierta ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Winry: Ed… pero… _

_Ed: tranquilízate se lo que paso ahora no es momento para hablar sobre eso_

_Winry: no Ed es ahora mas que nunca no puedo tener un bebe así con esa duda_

_Ed: lo se cariño pero ahora debes descansar por favor _

_Winry: no puedo Ed… _

_Ed: no pasó nada entre taiga y yo cariño, ella solo quería venganza porque la rechace, Winry jamás podría serte infiel siquiera con el pensamiento créeme cariño_

_Winry: si eso supuse pero no pude evitar ponerme celosa y ahora mira nuestra hijo esta en problemas… Ed lo siento_

_Ed: no cariño no debes disculparte yo soy quien lo siente, _

_Winry: si amor ahora dime como esta el bebe_

_Ed: bien esta bien pero sus latidos están un poco débiles si siguen bajando te inducirán el parto para mañana_

_Winry: si mi vida_

Esa noche Winry comenzó con las contracciones, el doctor dijo que no era necesario adelantar el parto que el bebe nacería esa noche. Esta vez fue un parto mas complicado que el primero, Ed, Alphonse y Darién debieron esperar ya que no se permitían tantas personas en el quirófano. Después de casi 3 horas de espera al fin salió may

_May: Ed… _

_Ed: ¿Cómo están?_

_May: bueno Winry esta muy cansada pero esta bien deberá quedarse en el hospital unos días a igual que el nuevo integrante de la familia, Ed que esperas ve con ellos_

_Ed si _– como si de eso dependiera su vida corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa, Winry tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos, en cuanto las vio sanas y salvas se quedo pasmado no supo que hacer

_Winry: ven cariño cárgala, es una niña _

_Ed: si,_- casi por instinto beso a su hija –_ es bellísima, se parece a ti_

_Winry: no se pero es preciosa cariño, Ed, te amo _

_Ed: cariño yo a ti me has dado tantos momentos felices que no se como pagarte, _

_Winry: bueno ahora, dime has pensado en nombres estabas seguro que seria un niño_

_Ed: mmm Nina me gusta el nombre de Nina_

_Winry: Nina suena genial, _

Como se había anticipado Winry y Nina se quedaron en el hospital una semana mas, al principio Darién estuvo celoso e Nina pues todos le hacían caso a la recién nacida pero después de un tiempo Ed le explico que era su hermanita y que siempre debía protegerlo. Todos sus amigos vinieron a visitarlos y a felicitarlos por el nacimiento de su nueva hija, cuando casi Nina cumplía tres meses Garfield llamo a Winry para visitarlo, ahí se tomaron una foto muy especial, era esa donde estaban Ed y Winry con sus hijos, May y Al shao may, paninya y Garfield. Los meses pasaron rápidos desde ese día y una tarde mientras Darién y Nina dormían Winry acomodaba fotos Ed se acerco y beso a su esposa, le entrego esta ultima foto para enmarcar los recuerdos de su vida, de alguna manera como dijo su madre podrían pasa el tiempo pero siempre aparecerían sonriendo en las fotos,… después de todo ese dolor que pasaron para recuperar sus cuerpos, y toda esa felicidad que tuvieron al lado de sus amigos se merecían recordarlos por siempre…

_**FIN**_


End file.
